From Darkness To Light
by xsomethingxgivenx
Summary: Tasi and Lexie just moved to Japan and are beginning a new life. Though they have many secrets that they hope to never tell. What will happen when Ryuu and Hayato come into their lives? Will they tell or keep it secret ? RyuuxOC
1. Scary Encounters

disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own Gokusen _

this is my first time writing on this so please review and if you have any ideas message me :)

things written in italic are in japanese

Chapter 1: Scary Encounters

"Seriously, mom?" Tasi asks her mother, brushing through her dark brown hair that was two inches below her shoulders. She had only just moved to Japan with her friend, well better said **back** to Japan. When Tasi was younger her parents moved back to Canada, their home country. She had no Japanese blood in her, but she was definitely Japanese at heart! Her and her best friend Lexie had just moved in together. Being only seventeen years old, their parents thought they should've stayed where they were, in Canada, but they both refused.

Both the girls **loved** Asian culture, people back home would say they were born to be Asian. Tasi takes the phone away from her ear as her mother starts yelling at her. They were discussing where her and Lexie would be attending school. Tasi rolls her eyes at Lexie, Lexie smirks at her and then went and sat down on their new couch. "Mom, where did you send our applications to? What? WHAT?!" Tasi felt her blood drop. The news wasn't horrific, it was just...**unexpected**.

Lexie waits for Tasi to get off the phone before she asked anything. She knew that Tasi was in a...fragile state and didn't want to make her angrier. After Tasi hung up her phone she looked into Lexie's green/gray eyes with her golden brown ones. "You would **never** believe what our parents did!" Tasi says suddenly excited. This caught Lexie off guard. She combs her fingers through her straight shoulder length chestnut hair, that was just a little shorter than Tasi's.

"Seriously?! What is it?!" Lexie asks in thought. She couldn't imagine what would get Tasi **this** excited.

"They are just...**so** stupid!" Tasi exclaims. She was jumping up and down. Lexie was still confused. 'Why hasn't she told me yet...?' Lexie looks at Tasi with anticipation, she wasn't as patient as others. She wanted her to get right to the point. "We can't go to Momo Academy for girls!" Tasi tells her in excitement.

Lexie didn't get it. So how were they going to go to school now? She then noticed that Tasi wasn't finished. "So, our mothers talked to the school across the** street **from Momo..." Tasi loved to let people hang. She thought it was more exciting. She stood there waiting for Lexie to take a guess.

"Isn't that school a **boys** school?" Lexie asks in confusion. Tasi only nodded. "Oh my **GOD**!! How did they do it!?"

Tasi smiles at her and then shows her something on her Blackberry. Lexie just stared in shock. "They want **us** to be the guinea pigs?" Lexie suddenly thought that this wasn't such a great idea. Tasi raised her hands into a begging position. Lexie just couldn't say no. 'Well, the school **is** full of guys...there's bound to be good-looking ones...'

The next day the two girls head over to the school which was across the street from Momo Academy. Tasi looks around to see if she could see any indication of where they were to go. She then saw Lexie walking towards some sign. She also goes over and reads it in interest. "Kurogin Academy? Interesting, all boys school." Tasi says not getting it at first. She then glances beside her and sees someone staring at her. There were two guys walking onto school property.

"Tasi, come on. Let's go in before we start creating a scene." Lexie says ignoring the two guys staring, who then met up with three other guys. 'Who are those guys?' Tasi continues staring as Lexie drags her to the Teachers' Lounge. They see a man who they recognize almost immediately. "_Sawatari-san_!?" Lexie says in shock. The girls had met him years ago when they came visiting here. They were looking at schools to apply to if they ever moved here. And he was the Head Teacher at one of the schools they went to.

"_You two!_" He says in shock while staring at us. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. _"Where are your parents? Why are you here? Don't tell me...!"_ The girls both smile and nod. 'And I thought the girls coming here would be more rebellious!' Sawatari was going crazy. 'To think I put **these** two into classroom 3-D!'

"_What's wrong with 3-D?"_ Tasi asks in confusion. Sawatari gives a look of regret and turn away smacking his head. The girls look at him confusion. _"Even though we thought we'd be in 3-A."_ Sawatari hit his head even harder. "I wonder why he's sitting his head..." Tasi says to Lexie in confusion. She shrugs. They both stare for a moment longer and then ask him to show them to their classroom. 'How can I put these two into a class like **that**!'

"_Oh, you'll be in my class! It's very nice to meet you two! I am Yamaguchi Kumiko! My nickname is Yankumi!" _A teacher with long hair tied in pigtails tells the girls in excitement. Her glasses were oval shaped and the girls thought she would be very pretty with her hair down. And probably without her glasses on.

Lexie and Tasi follow the teacher into the a classroom that was sort of separated from the rest of the school. There was graffiti **everywhere**! She went into the classroom and told everyone to settle down. The girls didn't have time to change into their specially made girls uniforms, so they were still in their jeans and t-shirts. They both felt slightly embarrassed when they were standing at the door being watched. Tasi starts looking around the room and spots those guys she saw before. "It's them." She says to Lexie. Everyone in the class stares in shock.

Lexie follows her gaze and then sees the guys she was staring at. 'It's really unusual for Tasi to like someone **right **when she sees them...' Lexie continued staring at them until Yankumi cut off her thought.

"_Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"_ She says smiling widely. Lexie looks over at Tasi and sees that she was looking out the window in thought. 'What is going through her head?' Lexie nods and then nudges Tasi.

"Oh me? _Hi, I'm Tasi..uh call me Tasi?_" Tasi says in confusion. Lexie started laughing at her denseness. No, Tasi's dense moments are not hidden, they are right out in the open for everyone to see. She starts blushing and turns away while hitting Lexie.

"_Don't mind Tasi, she's just nervous. Anyways, I'm Lexie, ano... we came from Canada and we hope to live here for some time. Please treat us well!" _Lexie knew exactly how to handle herself in a crowd she didn't know. But she noticed something was off. She grabs Tasi quickly and then starts talking as quickly as she could. "Do you think we're in the wrong school? Maybe your mom meant we are supposed to **go** to Momo Academy."

Tasi only looks at Lexie. Her eyes were full of worry. Lexie didn't understand. But she then looked over at Yankumi who told them to take their seats. They did so in the back of the room silently. "You brought your stuff right?" She asks Tasi in worry.

"No, I don't need it until later." Tasi says putting her head on her desk and slowly falling asleep.

"_Why do you think they're here?I"_ A guy close to Lexie asks. She looks over at him, he was short. He had light brown hair with a tinge of red in it. It had a clip in it to hold up his bangs, his hair was sticking up all over the place.

Lexie couldn't help but laugh. The group of guys look over at her, and one of them look at Tasi. His hair was about two inches off his shoulders and pin straight. Lexie was immediately jealous, he had perfect hair **and** perfect bangs! 'What is he looking at?' Lexie looks over at Tasi who was fast asleep. This was the first time Lexie had ever witnessed Tasi sleep in class.

"Shut UP!" Tasi says angrily as she heard someone calling her name continuously. She then realized that it was actually happening in the **dream** she was having. She hits her head on the desk in embarrassment. 'Wow, I just can't do **anything** right. I walk into a place I've never been, and everyone already thinks I'm a total idiot!'

"Are you okay?" Lexie asks in worry. Tasi nods, which was the only thing she could do without showing her face.

"_Wow, she's an idiot!" _A guy with short brown hair that stuck up says smirking. This got Tasi up. She was not in a good mood. 'Who does this guy think he is?!' Lexie got up and tried to restrain her from going over and doing something, which didn't work.

"You're a prick. What, you think that just because everyone isn't like **you** they're idiots?" Tasi says. She realizes she said it all in English and wanted to hit herself. She repeated it in Japanese. Which just made the whole class angry. _"What, you're going to hit a girl now?"_ One of the guys sitting with them stood up. He was a **giant**! He was towering over Tasi, which scared her. He had a menacing look on his face. 'Okay, wow I wasn't the one who started it...'

Lexie comes over and tries to explain the situation. _"Listen, she's just angry because we haven't gotten any sleep. And when Tasi is sleep deprived she gets cranky. She's sorry." _They all stare at the two of them.

"Tsuchiya, just let it go." That guy that was staring at Tasi before says in a bored tone.

"So, his name is Tsuchiya..." Lexie says in thought.

"_EH? What are you saying about me?!" _Tsuchiya asks in anger.

Tasi glares at him, she had her turf, and he was stepping on it. She huffs, knowing there was nothing she could do. This was the first time in a while, where she actually wanted to go home.


	2. New Friends

disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own Gokusen _

i will try to update fast, but I'm not sure how fast :P

Chapter 2: New Friends

* * *

Later on that day when Tasi and Lexie were walking to cram school, they ran into some scary-looking guys. They were **huge**, and they looked like they meant business. 'What do they want?' Tasi thought in confusion. 'I'm pretty sure I've never seen these guys before...' Lexie nudges Tasi and they start walking away quickly.

"God, I'm so tired!" Tasi explains while yawning.

"Well, when we get back I'm sure you'll get lots of sleep!" Lexie exclaims excitedly. Lexie was so happy to be going home, she was **so** tired, and just didn't want to even think anymore.

* * *

"_Eh Ryu, look it's those girls again..."_ Hayato explains in interest. His bangs were going slightly into his eyes. His straight dark brown hair was flipped at the bottom. Ryu glances over at the two girls and shrugs. _"Oh come on, they're __**hot**__!"_ Ryu gives Hayato a look, and he almost immediately backed down. 'I wonder what's gotten into him, he's not usually **this** cranky...or quiet.'

They watch as the girls run into some scary looking guys, the two of them were getting ready to go over there and talk to the guys. As they were about to walk over, they see the girls scurry away frightened._ "Those guys..." _Both of them say together in distaste. They exchange looks and then decide to follow the girls to make sure the guys didn't bother them again.

"_Ryu, isn't it weird that they just came now..." _Hayato asks in confusion.

"_What do you mean?" _Ryu asks distracted. 'Where did those guys go?'

"_Well, why would they come right in the peak of their high school career?"_ Hayato says in question. 'I mean really, I wouldn't leave all my friends just to go to a different country...'

Ryu looks at the ground in thought. _"I don't know."_ He says and then turns around and begins walking towards his house. He had given up looking for them. The whole time he was walking home Hayato's words were going though his head. 'Why **would** they come in their last year of high school? Maybe something happened to one of them and they got expelled from all the schools and Canada and were sent here? No, that was stupid...'

When he got to his house he went straight to his room and up to bed. That thought was going through his head all night.

* * *

The next morning Tasi and Lexie were heading to school when they ran into those bad-looking guys again. 'Why do they keep bothering us?' Tasi thought is confusion. She looks around for somewhere to go, or someone to run to. She then saw those guys from her class. The one's that freaked on her yesterday. She didn't stop to think, she grabs Lexie and starts running towards them.

"Tsuchiya!" Lexie yells going along with whatever it was that Tasi was doing.

He turned around and saw the girls. 'No way in hell...' Tasi was the first one to hug him while looking over her shoulder to make sure the guys were going away. They didn't move.

"_What the fuck do they want?"_ Tasi asks in annoyance. _"Can I not get any peace?!"_

The guys then walked up to them and took Tasi's arm. She glares at them and didn't stop, she could care less about what anyone thought. _"What do you want?"_ Lexie asks trying to get Tasi out of the guy's grip. Tsuchiya and that guy with the clip in his hair were just staring in shock.

"_Why are you following us around? What are you? Stalkers or something?"_ Tasi asks in anger. She then turned to see the guy with perfect hair beside her.

"_We heard you two do...business." _One of the guys say.

Everyone's eyes went wide. 'What in the **hell** are they talking about?' Tasi and Lexie both thought. Tasi's eyes grew as the guy holding her held her arm tighter and started pulling her away. _"Let go of me!"_ She yells at him. He ignores her.

Lexie follows and then kicks him...**hard**. The guy grabs his knee as the two girls went over and behind the guys from their class. 'They nearly **took** me!' Tasi couldn't even think straight. There was too much going through her head. Things about the past... She hated thinking about it, and would try her hardest not to...

"_It's time for you guys to leave..." _The guy with flipped hair tells the group of guys. The guys say some things that the girls couldn't hear because they were in too much shock. But they knew that those guys were angry. They both turn and sigh in relief.

Tsuchiya turns around and stares at the two of them in confusion. _"Why are you being tracked by those guys?"_ He asks in confusion. The girls both nod. Tasi turns and stares after the guys. They were staring at her with hungry eyes. She stepped back slightly and nearly tripped over someone's foot.

"_Ah, gomen!"_ The fifth guy in the group says sorrily. Tasi closes her eyes for a moment and looks back over to where those guys were. They were **gone**. 'What if they come back?'

"Tasi, we should get going." Lexie says starting to get a bit awkward from the silence. Tasi stares at her for a moment and then nods. As they were walking away someone grabs Tasi's arm. She turns and looks at the guy with perfect hair.

"_We'll walk you."_ He says seriously. She looks at him with wide eyes. 'Why would they want to walk with us? I thought they didn't like us all that much!' The guy with flipped hair nods in agreement. The other three had no choice but to agree.

"_We don't even know your names..." _Lexie tells them smiling innocently. Tasi shoots her a look. Lexie shrugs and then waits for an answer. They all just look at her while she waits. _"What?"_

"_Uh, nothing." _The guy with flipped hair says nodding. 'Why this all of a sudden?' _"I'm Yabuki Hayato, but just call me Hayato."_ Lexie nods in interest and then smirks at Tasi. Tasi didn't get it.

"_You already know me. But I guess I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm Tsuchiya Hikaru."_ Tsuchiya tells the two of them looking bored. Hayato gives him a look, but he ignored it completely.

"_I'm Takeda Keita. But you girls can call me Take."_ He tells the girls smiling widely. The girls could tell that he was the compassionate one of the group.

"_I'm Hyuuga Kousuke! It's nice to meet you two!" _He tells them excitedly. 'Have these guys never been this close to girls before or something?' Tasi thinks in confusion. She didn't want them to get angry at her again.

She looks at the guy with perfect hair. He still hadn't told them who he was. It looked like he was thinking about something else entirely. She smiles at him and he looked like he was caught of guard.

"_I'm Ryu."_ Was all he said to them. 'Is he just really shy?' Tasi thinks in confusion. She didn't understand, maybe he just didn't like her. That time, she was caught off guard. She couldn't remember ever in her life being hated. She sighs and then was about to start walking when they interrupted her.

"_Where are you going? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"_ Take asks smiling widely. Tasi turns towards them quickly and just stared.

"_I'm Tasi, so you all can just call me Tasi."_ She tells them smiling. They were all blown away by her perfect Japanese. She tilted her head to one side and then gave them the peace sign.

"_And I'm Lexie!" _Lexie tells them excitedly. Lexie's pronunciation wasn't as good as Tasi's, but she knew very well how to speak Japanese. She then walks over to the guys and then tell them to get going because they couldn't be late for school.

"_Lexie, you're always late for school."_ Tasi says knowing. They all begin laughing, except for Ryu. Tasi couldn't understand him, why is he so...quiet? She saw that he would sort of stay a little behind just watching and smiling from time to time. But he never really said anything.

She was like that, with people that she didn't really know. Unless they piss her off. "I wonder why he isn't saying anything. Tasi, go find out."Lexie says in interest. She had noticed Tasi was mostly focused on him. But she thought it was for a different reason than it was. Lexie thought it was because Tasi liked him, but it was actually because Tasi couldn't believe how alike they were.

Lexie then pushes everyone ahead of the two of them. But Tasi noticed that Take somehow got out of there. He started walking with her and Ryu. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to know what he was thinking! 'Come on, say **something**!'

"_Sorry about before."_ Ryu says quietly. Take and Tasi both stare at him in shock. 'What in the hell is he sorry about?!' Tasi only tells him that it was alright and to just forget about it. She then noticed something.

"_Isn't that Yankumi?"_ She asks in interest. She was at a stand eating food. Tasi stares for a moment and then continues walking. "Wait a second! Shouldn't she be at the school!" Ryu and Take both stare at her in confusion. She then realized that they can't understand a lot of English. She repeated herself in Japanese. But then Yankumi heard and got up quickly and came over to them.

"_It's so nice that you are all getting along!" _She says in excitement. The three students stare in confusion. She looks at Tasi and smiles. 'I am so glad that she is getting along with these guys. Wait...these guys don't usually get along with anyone but themselves and their classmates! What's going on here?' She then sighs in confusion. Tasi smiles at her and then tells her that school would be starting in 5 minutes.

Yankumi's eyes grow and she starts running towards the school. The three students chuckle as they watch her get fooled. _"Tasi, there's twenty minutes until school starts."_ Ryu says looking at his watch. Tasi smiles at him, but he didn't know how to take the smile. It was the first time he had experienced this. He gives her a little smile, and it looked like her smile grew even bigger. 'What a weird girl...'

"_We should get going."_ Tasi tells the two of them while catching up to Lexie.

The two guys stare after her, waiting until she was far enough away to talk. _"Take, why do you think they came here?"_ Ryu asks in interest.

Take thinks for a moment, he really didn't know either. _"Well, maybe something happened back at their homes. Maybe they just couldn't stay anymore."_ He suggests. Ryu didn't buy it, there was something more to this story, and he wanted to find out what. And the only way he could, is if he got close to one of them...

Tasi looks behind her and sees that Take and Ryu were very far behind. She then looked in front of her and noticed how far ahead Lexie and the others were. And she was right in the middle of them. But the distance made it look like she was alone. 'Why didn't they come?' She turns getting upset and then as she was walking, she was grabbed by the arm.

She gasps in shock and sees those guys from before. _"Hey! Let go of me!"_ She yells at them. She was hoping it was loud enough for someone to hear. But then she noticed...she was **alone**. 'Where did Ryu and Take go?'

"_You're coming with us pretty lady! You're causing a lot of trouble for us, why don't you just come willingly?"_ The guy who had her arm says mockingly. She shakes her head. She started to pull away, but she couldn't get out of his grip.

* * *

Ryu and Take noticed that Tasi was nowhere to be seen. _"She was just in front of us a second ago."_ Take says worriedly. _"What if those guys came back..."_ From those words Ryu took off immediately. As he turned a corner he saw them. He noticed that she had a bloody lip and there was a bruise already starting to form on her arm.

"_HEY?!"_ Ryu yells at them as he goes and starts fighting them. Take came to help. Tasi dropped to the ground in shock. She couldn't even look at them. She just started crying. She wanted to break down. She thought she was a goner.

"_We'll be back."_ The leader tells Ryu warningly. Then they all ran. The two of them went over to Tasi right away. Ryu takes out a handkerchief and starts dabbing her lip. It stung. She moves away from him in a swift movement. He was shocked at this movement. 'Did I hurt her?'

"_You don't have to take care of me."_ She tells him getting up. He looks up at her from his crouched position. She begins walking away. Him and Take both chase after her.

"_You're __**hurt**__."_ He tells her in worry.

She looks at him and smirks. She wasn't usually like this. She was scared, she didn't want to be taken care of. Especially by people like **them**. Guys in crews. They fight other crews for dignity. And it just pissed her off. _"Go be with your buddies and don't worry about me."_ She warns. Lexie then appears from around the corner with the other three behind her.

"_Tasi! What happened to you?!"_ Lexie asks in shock inspecting Tasi's arm. Tasi shrugs. Lexie didn't buy it, but Tasi was so **stubborn**. If she didn't want to say something, she wouldn't say it. Her arm had bruises from fingers on it. _"Did those guys come back?!"_ She was angry now.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter. Nothing happened." Tasi says in defense. The guys were just staring in confusion. But right at this point, the two girls couldn't care less if they understood or not.

"You have a fat lip **and** a huge bruise on your arm!? Who are you trying to kid!?" Lexie asks her in anger.

"It just isn't important, okay? I'm going." Tasi tells her and then turns and begins walking away. Lexie followed her. But the guys didn't they stayed behind.

"_Ryu, what happened?" _Hayato asks in worry.

Ryu looks after them, still thinking about the situation. Right then, it looked like she was more afraid of **him** then the guys that were trying to take her. _"Those guys came back. They started beating her up, and me and Take came and helped her." _He tells Hayato staring after the girls. He was worried.

"_Didn't it seem she was really afraid of us?"_ Take asks Ryu once they started walking to the school.

"_You noticed too?"_ Ryu asks in interest.

Take nods. So it wasn't just him. He thought she seemed very afraid. Once they got to school they noticed the girls weren't there. When Yankumi was doing attendance she got to Tasi's name. She looked around the room. Her eyes then laid on Ryu. She thought he looked different today, they all did...

"_Where are Tasi and Lexie?"_ She asks the five of them. She knew they knew, whether they would tell her was a total different story.

The five of them shrug. They wanted to deal with this themselves, they didn't need Yankumi's help with this. They would finish this **alone**.


	3. Things Unknown

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gokusen _

please review :)

Chapter 3: Things Unknown

"Tasi, really they can't be **that **bad!" Lexie tells Tasi knowing. "I had such a good conversation with Hayato and the rest of them!"

Tasi just stares at her in fright. Lexie gives her a hopeful look. She looks down to the floor. Lexie knew about it, so why is she doing this? "Lexie, I don't want to talk about this. Okay?" She was pleading. She hated talking about this stuff.

"No Tasi, I have to know why. What makes them like the others?" Lexie asks in defense.

Tasi couldn't answer right away. They were in an alleyway. Tears were going down her cheeks. Lexie knew she pushed the wrong button now. "Tasi, they aren't like the rest of them. I **know** they aren't!" Tasi still couldn't believe it. Lexie might have, but Tasi had a total different experience with those type of people. People in crews. **Dangerous people**.

Tasi rested her head on the wall behind her. It then started raining. Lexie started freaking because she had just straightened her hair this morning. "Let's go to school." Tasi tells her starting to walk onto the school grounds. Lexie ran passed Tasi at the speed of light. She looks after her and walks slowly into the school, and to her classroom. As her and Lexie walked in, everyone stared. Tasi was soaked, she loved the rain. Lexie, on the other hand, would love for it to never happen.

"_You two are late."_ Yankumi says to the girls worriedly. The girls apologize and then go sit in their seats. Yankumi watches as Tasi immediately puts her head on her desk. She sees Ryu look over at her. His eyes seemed full of sorrow, yet she couldn't understand why.

"_Tasi, is something wrong?"_ Yankumi asks Tasi while walking over to her. Tasi didn't move. Her eyes were open, just staring somewhere in front of her. Yankumi looks at Lexie for a moment. Lexie looks from Yankumi to Tasi. _"Lexie..."_ Yankumi says warningly. _"Letting your friend sleep during class isn't..."_ Tasi cut her off right then. She lifted her head and stared at Yankumi.

"You're in the Mafia." Tasi commented. Lexie stares at Tasi in shock. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Tasi, what the hell are you talking about?" Lexie asks in shock. Tasi stares at Lexie and then she gets up and goes over to the window. Her eyes went wide, as she spotted something.

"Why are they here?" She asks backing away from the window. She trips over the desk behind her and Ryu catches her. He looks out the window and spots them. Yankumi didn't notice her fat lip because her and Lexie covered it with concealer.

"_What is she saying? Lexie, what is she saying?" _Tsuchiya asks in annoyance. Ryu was still holding Tasi up as they continue staring out the window.

"_Tasi, what's wrong? Ryu, what's going on?"_ Hayato asks in worry. Ryu didn't say anything, he only stared out the window for a moment longer. He then let go of Tasi making sure she could stand up and left the classroom. Hayato and the rest of their crew followed. Yankumi ran over to Tasi and shook her.

"_Tasi, what is going on? Where are they going?"_ Yankumi was worried. She was worried for her students, and for Tasi. Tasi got out of her grip and started running. She ran all the way out of the school. She saw Ryu and the rest of them going off with those guys. She ran, she ran as fast as she could.

By the time she got to them they were already fighting. She ran into the the rundown building and saw them all getting beat. She gasps in shock as someone comes at her with a knife. She was pinned against the wall. She was scared for her life. _"You're going to pay for what __**he**__ did!" _The guy tells her angrily. _"You're father ruined __**everything**__!" _

Tasi gasps in shock. 'My father? What did my father ever do to them?' Someone then hit him from behind. Tasi stood there in shock and thought. She couldn't hear the person who was yelling at her. Her vision was blurred. _"Tasi!"_ She heard Yankumi's voice calling to her. She snapped into reality and then stares at Yankumi.

"_Sorry. What is it?"_ She asks in confusion. Yankumi stares at her in confusion. She was confused on how Tasi could be so serious after something so traumatizing happened. 'What's wrong with her?' She gasps in shock. Yankumi grabs her arm as she fell. _"Ah, my legs gave out."_ Tasi begins rubbing her legs, they were freezing. Yankumi was confused.

"_Tasi, are you okay?"_ Take asks worriedly. They were all beaten. They all looked horrible. It made her laugh.

"_You guys are all idiots."_ Was all she could say. She didn't know what else to say. 'Wait, where did all those guys go?' Lexie then came running into the building. Lexie ran over to Tasi and started checking her. Tasi laughs at her. She wasn't having a breakdown. She wasn't okay. She felt as though her lungs were collapsing.

"Tasi, say something!" Lexie yells at her.

"My dad...he **did** something." Tasi tells her in thought. "My mom, she's...not telling me something." She looks around at everyone. They had heard what the guy said. But, she didn't understand. _"Do any of you know him?"_

Ryu looked around at everyone. They all shook their heads. Tasi nods and then looks at Yankumi. She also didn't know. She didn't know anything about her father. And apparently, everything Tasi's mother had told her, was a lie. _"We should go." _Hyuuga says knowing. He looks around as sirens start going off. Someone called the police. They all started running. They ran all the way back to the school.

When they were back in class, Sawatari walked in. _"What happened before? Where did you all go?"_ He asks suspiciously. Yankumi looks around stunned trying to find an excuse.

"_A..A field trip!" _She lies, very poorly as well. But Sawatari didn't even counter what she said. He thought she was telling the truth. But he always had his doubts. He looks at us all warningly, and then leaves the room.

Hayato leans over towards Lexie and then says something. Lexie shakes her head and looks at Tasi. She didn't know anything about Tasi's dad. He died when Tasi was young, and that's all she and Tasi knew about him. Tasi's mom would tell Tasi stories about him, but they were all a lie according to some guy who's stalking her.

"_Hey, we haven't been to Kuma's ramen place in a while! We should all go there after school."_ Hayato suggests to Lexie and Tasi. Tasi stares at him and looks down. Lexie looks at her and then nods.

"_We haven't been out in a while. It'll be fun." _She smiles in excitement. Hayato smiles widely and then looks at Lexie. He didn't understand this feeling he got whenever he was around her. He found it so strange. He never thought anything like this would happen to him.

Lexie didn't know how she felt, she was happy around him, he seemed nice, though very short tempered. She knew he was a good person, even if he thought he wasn't. He had secrets, and she hoped she'd get to hear them one day. She knew, that once he told her his secrets, she'd trust him enough to tell her own. _"Tasi, we're going out after school!"_ She tells Tasi excitedly.

Tasi wasn't paying attention, her mind was still on her father. Lexie decided to let her think about it, she would figure something out. So instead she turned and talked to Hayato and the rest of them. Minus Ryu, he didn't seem to talk all that much.

At the ramen place after school they all sat down at a table and ordered ramen. _"I'll pay for the ramen! It will be my treat!"_ Lexie says smiling widely. No one knew, but Lexie comes from a very wealthy family. Her grandfather was the founder of some type of technology she didn't know. And her and her grandfather were so close that he gave all the money to her when he passed away. Her mother was against it. She had even brought Lexie to court for it, Lexie was innocent in the matter and got all the money anyways.

Lexie's parents got divorced when she was fifteen, and she's lived with her father ever since. She had always had a great relationship with her father, unlike her mother. She gave a lot of her money to charities, and research facilities. So when she was asked about her family...she didn't know what to say.

"_Uh...my family? I live with my dad. My mom...is dead."_ She tells them. She considered her mother dead ever since she took her to court. Her mother's boyfriend used to physically hurt Lexie and her mother. She never told anyone this, and no one would ever know. She still thought it was insane how her mother disowned her just like that. She always tried to avoid thinking about it, because it made her want to cry. And she usually did.

Lexie noticed the look Tasi gave her. Tasi didn't like it when Lexie said her mother was dead. She didn't know what it was like to lose a parent. Even though she couldn't remember anything about him. She was lied to her whole life about him. And it hurt her to think about it. _"Tasi, what about your family?"_ Take asks in interest.

Tasi looked up from the table. She saw Ryu staring her right in the eye. _"My dad died when I was really young, I never knew him. My mom has a new boyfriend, he's nice. I think they're going to get married. But yeah, my life is pretty good." _She tells them smiling.

"_My mom died when I was young." _Hayato says looking down.

"_I'm sorry."_ Tasi says looking out the window.

Lexie looks at Hayato and looks at the table. 'I feel bad for him.' She sighs. _"How about we stop talking about our families!" _Lexie suggests. Everyone nods. Does everyone really have such a tragic life? They all talked about school and what they do for fun and such. They all had a good time and got to know each other very well.

"Lexie, do you think I should ask my mom about my dad?" Tasi asks back at the house later on. Lexie sighs. 'Not **this** again!' She looks at Tasi and realized how much this was eating her up. Her eyes looked darker than ever.

"Tasi, I think you should let it go for now. You can ask her about it when you see her next." Lexie tells her nodding.

"I'm not going back." Tasi says quietly. Lexie looks at her in shock. 'What does she mean?' Tasi sees Lexie's expression and then tried to explain. "Lexie, when I moved here, I decided from before that I was never going back. That's why my mom didn't want to let me go. She...didn't want me to come back here and never come back. She's scared I've left her. For good."

Lexie's eyes go wide. "But, I thought you said..."

"Lexie, there's nothing I can do. I **have **to stay here. It's where I'm..**happy**." Tasi tells her sorrily. "I know you have to go back with your dad. But you can always come back!"

"No, I don't have to leave. My dad said that I could stay here as long as I want. He even said that he'd come live here if I stayed forever!" Lexie was laughing remembering the memory. The two of them start laughing together. "I don't want to go home, but I have to go eventually to see my dad soon."

Tasi nods. She understood. Lexie's dad has been with her forever. Tasi's mom..was gone for a long time. After her dad died..when she was four her mom would go out and get drunk. She would go out all day and come home late. It stopped once her mom noticed that she had stopped eating. She was really unhealthy for a couple years. She nearly died when she was five. Her mom never let her leave her side after that. Until now...

Tasi was thankful for her mom's boyfriend Rob, he makes her **so** happy. And he's the one that actually convinced her to let her go, so she liked him even more! She could recall the conversation word for word, even though she wasn't supposed to be listening. After her mom let her go, she told Lexie about it, and her dad of course let her do whatever she wanted. Not that Lexie was spoiled, she got stuff when she had earned it. And earning a 4.0 average gave her the privilege to move to Japan.

But still, no one understood why they wanted to leave in their last year. It was something that they didn't tell anyone. Not even their parents, they had to find themselves, and they knew that Japan was the place to go. "Tasi, do you think we'll ever find what we came here for?" Lexie asks looking down. Tasi pats her on the shoulder and gives her a hug.

"We will, we've probably already found it and haven't realized." Tasi explains.

"That's probably true...oh and Tasi, you know when you were talking to Yankumi in the classroom. What did you mean by you knew you had seen her before?" Lexie asks in confusion.

"EH?!" Tasi yells in shock. She **remembered** that? Tasi was hoping she had forgotten it. "Oh, last time we were here, I think I saw her!" She says innocently.

Lexie stares at her in disbelief. Tasi gave an awkward laugh and then left and went into her room. She thought about everything that was going on. 'How could no one know about this? Why did my mother lie to me about why we lived here?' Tasi didn't know anything about her past here. She couldn't remember anything. She moved to Canada with her mom when she was four because her mother just couldn't stay there anymore.

Her mother only told her about what a great man he was and everything he had done for them. 'Was all it a lie? Did she just tell me that so I wouldn't ask any questions about him?' Tasi couldn't stop thinking about her father. She knew nothing about him. Everything she was told now had to be a lie. He was killed in a gang fight, he was in a crew back in high school when he lived in Japan. And that same crew he was with, got him killed. Tasi remembered everything about that fight, the fight that killed her father. And that was only because she was right behind him...the whole time. **Watching**.


	4. A Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gokusen _

Chapter 4: A Truth Revealed

Tasi vowed to never tell anyone that she was there when it happened. Even her mother didn't know about it because she never told her. That is the most vibrant memory of her childhood. Her birthday was in a few days, so she was only three when it happened. She sat on her bed not speaking. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. She was laying awake in her bed the whole night, until her phone started ringing. 'Who's calling me at three in the morning?'

She stares at the caller ID and sees Take's number. She looks at her phone in confusion. 'Why the heck is he calling me so late at night?' She answers her phone on the third ring. _"Hello?" _There was silence on the other line. She waited for a few moments. 'Maybe it was just an accident...' She was about to hang up when she heard Take answer.

"_Tasi-chan, you know things about girls right?" _He asks quietly. Tasi was only shocked to hear him call her Tasi-**chan**! She was silent for a moment and then she coughs.

"_Yes, Take I am a girl you know!" _She tells him obviously. _"Did you think I knew nothing about myself?"_ She was starting to joke around with him now. He chuckles and then he continues.

"_Well there is this girl from Momo Academy...And she's __**really**__ nice. And I like her. And it's almost Valentine's Day. And I wanted to give her something..."_ He was saying. He didn't know what to think. Calling Tasi in the middle of the night because he was stressing over what to get her. But she was only happy he called. She wanted to get her mind off of other things.

"_Make her chocolate!"_ She suggests. _"All girls like homemade chocolates! It means they're from the heart!"_ She loved getting chocolates on Valentine's Day, though she had never had a boyfriend. She always thought the boys at her school were so **immature**! Take thinks for a moment and then thanks her and hangs up the phone. Tasi made chocolates every year for people. Boys and her friends in particular. But she had no one special to make for this year. She was fairly upset about that.

After the phone call she went to sleep, for some reason talking about something else made her **really** tired.

The next day, it was the weekend so Tasi and Lexie had nothing to do. They were both sitting on the couch doing nothing. Tasi sighs, Lexie follows along. "Why don't we go out somewhere?" Lexie suggests trying to find something to do.

"Where are we going to go? We could always go to Kuma's!" Tasi says in excitement.

"But Hayato isn't going to be there!" Lexie slips. Her eyes went wide and then she covered her mouth in shock. "OR ANYONE ELSE OF COURSE!!" Tasi was already laughing at her. She saw that Lexie was growing quite a strong like for Hayato. But whether he returned it or not was his choice.

"Maybe he's randomly going to show up there with the rest of them..." Tasi suggests.

"Hey...don't you have **all** their numbers?" Lexie asks evilly. Tasi stares at her in confusion and then nearly fell off her chair. She shook her head. She only had Take's number and Ryu's, but none of the other ones.

"Don't you have any of their numbers?" Tasi asks in confusion. Lexie shook her head. "Don't tell me you **forgot** to ask for them..." She nods. Tasi sighs helplessly. She gets out her phone and thought about who was more likely to be with Hayato. 'Probably Ryu, they're best friends after all. But...Ryu doesn't seem to like me all that much...' She decided to call Take first, but he didn't pick up. She looks at the clock. 'Maybe they're all still sleeping...'

* * *

Hayato and Ryu were walking down the street trying to figure out something to do. _"Maybe we should call Tasi and Lexie. I doubt they're doing anything today..."_ Hayato suggests thoughtfully. Ryu looks at him in confusion. 'What's with him always wanting to go out with those two?' He shrugs and then his phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID. It was Tasi. 'What a coincidence.'

"_Hello." _He says simply. There was no answer for a moment. 'Is she scared or something?' He waited for a few moments. _"She's not answering..."_ He tells Hayato smirking.

"_EH? DON'T BE SO CRUEL!!"_ Tasi yells into the phone in annoyance. Ryu and Hayato started laughing.

"_Sorry, was there something you wanted..." _He asks her in interest. _"Tasi?" _He knew that Take had already started calling her Tasi-chan. But he couldn't understand why. 'Does he like her?' He somehow got the feeling of jealousy throughout his body. He was caught off guard by the feeling and nearly dropped his phone. Hayato gives him a look and then Ryu composes himself.

"_Well, me and Lexie have nothing to do today. And we were wondering if you guys wanted to go out with us..."_ Tasi says getting quieter and quieter. He thought it must have been because she was distracted by something else.

"_TASI WHY ARE YOU BEING SO QUIET! WHAT IF HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"_ He then hears Lexie yelling at Tasi from the other end of the phone. Hayato smirks and starts chuckling. Ryu was in shock for a moment. 'Maybe something else was distracting her...'

"_Yo, give me the phone!" _Hayato says calmly. He takes the phone from Ryu and then starts talking to Lexie from Tasi's phone.

* * *

Tasi stares at Lexie in shock as she took her phone and starts talking to Hayato. "Uh...Lexie, can I have my phone back?" She asks in confusion. Lexie gives her a look and she only backs away. About twenty minutes later Lexie hangs up the phone and hands it to Tasi.

"They said they'd come here to get us." Lexie says smiling innocently. Tasi's eyes grew. They were coming to her house, and she didn't know if she liked that or not. She didn't know what to do if they saw something she didn't want them to. She went around the house starting to put certain things away, like family things from her mother and old pictures of her and her father. Lexie was just staring at her the whole time. "Tasi, what are you doing?" She asks in confusion.

"I don't want them seeing this." Tasi tells her quietly. Lexie stares at her in shock and then she looks down. She knew what she was doing. Tasi had always hated people looking at her family. She hated it when people asked her about her family. Her family was just...something she **never** wanted to talk about with **anyone**.

When Tasi was coming out of her bedroom, there was a knock on the door. She stares at it for a moment and then went and answered it as Lexie went and grabbed her purse. When Tasi opened the door she was face to face with Ryu's **shoulder**. 'I didn't realize how **tall** he was!' She looks up at him and then sees she is staring him right in the eye. _"Hi, do you guys want to come in?"_ She asks quietly.

"_No! We're just going to leave, Tasi. Grab your stuff!" _Lexie says smiling widely. Tasi stares at her for a moment and then goes and grabs her big leather shoulder purse. She looks at the two guys and then leaves before everyone. She was walking down the street heading in who knows what direction when Ryu came up beside her. 'I wonder if she's nervous... Maybe she didn't want to even come out with us...'

"Why is it that every time I come here it seems like I **always** screw up?" Tasi says to herself. She still hadn't noticed Ryu was beside her. She turns to look behind her and jumps when she sees him. He stares at her for a moment and only continues walking. She composes herself as quickly as possible and tried to catch up with him. She nearly ran into his back.

As she stops herself with her hands she nearly falls backwards. Ryu notices this and turns and catches her before she could fall. Her eyes widen as she steadies herself, making sure she doesn't fall over. _"I'm __**so**__ sorry!"_ She tells him turning red. 'Why is she getting so worked up over this?' He was probably one of the only guys who had still not noticed how different she was around him.

The two of them around each other made Tasi even more klutzy than she was, and it made Ryu more on edge. Like he was always needing to protect something, and that something was Tasi, more from herself than anything else. _"It's no problem. Just be careful."_ He tells her shaking his head. She felt her heart drop, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why. 'It's not like I **like** him or anything!' They heard voices calling them. They see Lexie and Hayato attempting to catch up to them. They both realize how fast they were walking.

Tasi then turns towards Ryu and away, she then continues walking. Ryu was right beside her the whole time. Hayato and Lexie were walking behind them just inspecting. _"Don't they look like a couple?!" _Lexie asks in amazement.

Hayato inspects the two of them and then he had no reason to disagree. He had never seen Ryu like this around any girls. He usually tries to avoid them all, but he actually seemed to be **enjoying** himself with her. That was when the two of them noticed Tasi step away from Ryu slightly. 'Oh no! She's getting worried!' Lexie had seen this before. Tasi thinks too much when she was around guys she liked. But she was wrong, the motion was only because Tasi was shocked at the question Ryu just asked her. It was about her family. The one thing she was trying to **avoid**!

"_Um, I don't really know anything about my dad. He died when I was four, I never knew him. My mom tells me stories about him, but you know parents, they try to make your __**other**__ parent look like a star! When I told my mom I wanted to come here she was totally against it, until her boyfriend somehow convinced her to let me come. He's Japanese you know, her boyfriend. He's __**really**__ good at English though. His name is Rob. But now that I think about it...maybe he __**wanted**__ to get me out of the house. Who knows, I'm probably just thinking too much into it."_

Ryu stares at her in shock. Some Japanese guy named Rob... He had heard that name before, he was about thirty two now... How old was her **mother**? _"How old is your mom?"_ He asks in interest. She looks at him in shock. No one usually asked the **age** of her mother.

"_She's thirty four."_ Tasi tells him looking down. She knew teenage pregnancy wasn't good. It scared her to think her mother was pregnant with her at **her** age! She knew the next question that was coming up so she just answered it. _"My dad would be thirty five now, and Rob is thirty two."_ Ryu didn't change his posture, his face expression never changed. He thought he looked exactly the same, yet Tasi knew something had changed. She never mentioned anything to him. _"Tell me about __**your**__ family."_ She suggests smiling.

He looks at her in shock. He hated his home. He hated his step-father and he hated that his mother was married to **that man**. He didn't answer at first because he didn't know **what** to say. He couldn't exactly just go and **tell** her that he hated the people he lived with. But the smile she gave him made him tell her **everything**. She nods in understanding. _"Why don't you leave?"_ She asks in curiosity.

"_He's involved in the police force. He'd find me no matter what. And the security systems in my house, it makes it even worse. It's like a prison. He __**hates**__ that I'm hanging with Hayato and the rest of them. He wants me to be his __**puppet**__ and hates it when I never listen to him!" _Ryu was amazed at how he was telling her so much. He didn't tell **anyone** about his home life. Not even his friends, so what made **her** so special?

Tasi looks at him troubled. She was worried about him. But she couldn't understand. Why was he telling **her** all of this? She looks down for a moment and then she looks up at him again. _"I used to feel like that with my mom. She'd never want me to go out alone, she'd never want my to leave the house... But if you feel that way, you should find a way to get out. It'll be good for you!" _She tells him smiling. And why was she giving him advice and being so nice? This she would **never** know.

Lexie and Hayato were watching them from behind talking about what they liked and comparing themselves to each other. Pretty much trying to see if they were compatible. But the thing is...boys are sometimes too dumb to realize when a girl is making the first move. That is why Hayato thought nothing was going on between them. Lexie was trying her hardest to make it seem known, but boys...they are just so **hopeless** sometimes.

Tasi looks back at the two of them as she hears them coming near. She glances at Ryu and looks down. She didn't know what to do anymore, she was scared to say anything. _"Hey, you two!"_ Lexie calls to them while coming up beside Ryu. _"You two seem to be having a good time. Where are we going though?"_

Ryu looks at me for a moment and then his phone started ringing. He looks at the caller ID and sighs. Tasi looks at him and smiles. But the smile was never returned. _"I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow."_ Ryu tells them quietly. Tasi stares after him as he starts walking away quickly. 'I wonder if he has to go home...' She felt bad, and they were just staring to click too.

The three of them were walking for some time until Tasi decided to let the two of them go alone. _"I'm going to go... You two have fun!" _She tells them while running off in a direction she didn't know. She found herself at a park. She looks around and finds it deserted of anyone. "What time is it?" She asks herself in confusion. She takes out her phone and looks at it. It was almost six at night. 'I should get going and go make some chocolate!'

Tasi started heading home and stopped at the grocery store to buy some ingredients for the chocolate. While she was buying them she saw Yankumi also buying ingredients. _"Ah, Yankumi!"_ She calls smiling sweetly. She walks over to Yankumi and asks her what she's doing. She automatically started turning red and Tasi didn't know what she had said

"_Ah, Tasi. What are you doing here?"_ She asks me in confusion.

Tasi looks at her for a moment and then answers. Yankumi nods and smiles in understanding. She then tells her that she was **also** shopping for ingredients for chocolate.

"_Are you making any for a __**special**__ person?"_ Yankumi asks Tasi in interest. _"Valentine's __**is**__ a day where you confess!"_

Tasi thought for a moment. But she had decided from a long time ago that she wasn't going to. But, now she was started to change her mind. She wanted to sort of make one for Ryu, but she couldn't understand **why** she wanted to. She felt like hitting herself in the head thinking about it. 'Why do I **always **do this?' _"Actually, I think I might. I'm not too sure though yet. I usually just make a bunch of chocolates and give them to people."_ Tasi explains smiling thoughtfully.

"_AH! That's always lovely! People __**love**__ getting chocolates on Valentine's Day!" _Yankumi says excitedly. Tasi nods in confusion at how weird Yankumi was acting. 'I wonder if **she's** giving chocolate to anyone in particular...'

Yankumi was looking at Tasi's face expression. She then realized that Tasi was onto her. She was going to make Kujo-sensei chocolates, her new love! But she didn't want to tell Tasi that. She was nervous about what Tasi was going to ask her about. But, when Tasi asked...there was no way around it. She had to tell her about Kujo-sensei. She found that Tasi was very easy to talk to, even though she didn't look like she could be.

"_That's cute! What kind of chocolate?"_ Tasi asks getting right into it. Yankumi didn't think that Tasi would be so **interested** in her life. Truth be told, Tasi **loved **knowing things. She loved getting to know people and comparing herself to them. After Tasi had a nice long talk about Yankumi and her chocolates she checked out and headed home. While she was walking home she was very alert. She was afraid she would get attacked!

As she was walking home she went by the park. She looks around it for a moment and then sees someone going down the sidewalk. She thought she had seen the person before, but as they got further and further away she couldn't tell. So instead she just called out to him. _"Ryu!?"_ She says in confusion. The person stops and turns to look at who was calling them. Tasi then realizes that it wasn't him and continued on. 'Maybe that person has a friend named Ryu or something...'

When she got home she found that Lexie still wasn't home. What could she possibly be doing at this hour? Even though the day after tomorrow is Valentine's Day, it doesn't give her a reason not to be home! 'I'm going to **kill** Hayato...' Tasi hears her cell phone start ringing in the kitchen where she had been making the chocolate. She had decided to take a break because her arm was starting to hurt.

"_Hello?"_ She says while starting to make the chocolate again.

"_Hey, Tasi? It's Lexie. I'm going to be back late so you don't have to wait up for me!"_ Lexie tells Tasi getting excited. Her and Hayato were going to a movie and it wouldn't be done until **very** late. They were going to see a horror, Lexie's favorite type of movie! When Lexie hung up Tasi looks at her watch and sees it's almost ten. 'So the movie won't be over until about twelve, so she won't be back until one...?'

She sighs as she continues to make the chocolate and when she was done she let them dry. _"Ah! Finally!" _She says happily. She then hears a knock on the door. She was shocked by the sound. It was almost twelve thirty and Lexie said she wouldn't be back until one. She goes to answer the door with her heart pounding.

As she opens the door she sees the outline of a male. She was afraid it was those guys who had been following her. She was glad because they hadn't bothered her in a bit. She pokes her head through the door and sees Ryu standing at her doorstep. 'What is **he** doing here this late?' Her heart was pounding even more now, and she didn't know why! It was quite annoying her. But there was nothing she could do. _"Do you want to come in?"_ She asks quietly.

He looks at her for a moment, the feeling in his chest growing larger. He wanted to just wrap her in his arms **so** bad. But he knew he couldn't, there was no way someone like her could ever like him. This thought made his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. Tasi smiles at him and steps away from the door. _"I was just seeing if Hayato was here. I can't find him. But he isn't so I'll just be leaving."_ He tells her nodding.

Tasi stares for a moment. That was the moment she realized she wanted him to stay. It killed her to watch him walking away. She felt as though someone very close was leaving her. And she's had **way** too many people leave her alone. She ran after him with a bag of chocolates. She finally knew who she wanted to give her special chocolates to. It was **him**, and she knew why, there was no denying it anymore. It was because she **liked** him. But she knew her feelings were hopeless, because she knew a guy like him would **never** like a girl like her.


	5. A Valentine's Surprise

disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen _

Chapter 5: A Valentine's Surprise

Tasi ran after Ryu for a bit, but she realized that it was too late. He was too far away, and it made her want to sit on the ground and cry. She looks at the melting chocolates in her hands. She looks at the ground and then places the chocolates on the ground. She wipes the tears away from her eyes and starts walking back towards her house. She decided to leave the chocolates there because they were ruined. 'I guess I'll just make new ones if I have enough time.' She looks at the bag of chocolates once more before she left. Her heart sank.

She didn't look back once she was almost at her house, even when she heard Lexie and Hayato calling her, she just ignored it. She walks into the house and sits on the couch. Hayato and Lexie walk in moments later and just look at the mess. "Tasi, when are you planning on cleaning up?" Lexie asks her in question. Lexie hated messes, but she hated cleaning them up even more. Tasi shrugs and just sits there looking at the ceiling. 'I wonder what's wrong with her...' Lexie was starting to get really worried about her. Tasi was usually **never** like this.

"Do you think if I start now I could finish some of my special chocolates?" Lexie hears Tasi ask in question. Hayato had just left and now Lexie and Tasi were the only ones in the house.

"Don't they take like...two hours or more to make?" Lexie states in thought. Tasi sighs and rolls off the couch closing her eyes. She didn't want to feel the pain in her chest anymore, she wanted it to go away. 'Maybe if I go sleep it'll go away!' Tasi gets up and goes to her room and then gets ready for bed. Moments later she was asleep, and dreaming of things she really wished she hadn't.

When she woke up she felt even worse than she did the day before. 'Now I **really** can't make new chocolates.' She looks at her supplies and decides to just start making some. Lexie wakes up moments later, probably because Tasi was making so much noise trying to make her chocolates. "Tasi, do you know what time it is?" Lexie asks slightly annoyed. Tasi didn't hear her, she was concentrated on making the chocolates before school started.

She snaps out of her state of concentration when her phone started ringing. She answers it quickly and begins talking._ "Eh, Take? What's wrong?"_ Tasi asks Take in worry.

"_She __**hates**__ me!" _He tells Tasi sadly.

"_Who hates you?"_ Tasi asks in confusion.

"_That girl I told you about! Hyuuga and Tsuchiya said that impressing her in front of her boyfriend would make her like me! But she hates me! She even came into the school and yelled at me! Wait, why aren't __**you**__ at school?" _Take says urgently.

Tasi stares at her clock and then realizes Lexie was gone. 'Oh crap!' She runs out of the house leaving her chocolates, Valentine's Day was tomorrow, so she decided she could live without making the chocolates for now, but she still felt horrible. When she walks into the classroom Lexie came over to her right away and told her to go home.

"Why?" Tasi asks in confusion.

"You have a really bad fever!" Lexie tells her in worry. "Go home!"

Tasi shakes her head. She couldn't miss school, she would be fine, it was only for a while. She closes her eyes and sighs. She heard Hayato and Ryu talking about something, but she didn't pay attention to it. 'I wonder what will happen if I fall asleep right now?'

"_She looks really sick."_ Ryu says to Hayato in worry, he couldn't understand why he was worried about her. She was like any other girl to him. Or that's what he was trying to tell himself.

"_Yeah, I wonder why she won't go home." _Hayato says in thought.

"_Maybe it's because she wanted to come for Take."_ Hyuuga suggests. Ryu and Hayato both stare at him and take in the suggestion. That was probably right, there was no other reason she would come. Ryu looks at her in worry, Lexie notices him continuing to glance over. She smiles to herself. She knew that he liked Tasi, but she couldn't understand why it was so hard for them.

"_It's because I'm hardheaded."_ Tasi explains to Lexie. Lexie didn't even realize that she had said that out loud. Everyone stares at Tasi. She only looks in front of her dazed. She wanted to go home, but she also wanted to stay here and see Ryu. It seemed like he didn't ever really want to see her, like he always wanted to avoid her. Lexie looks at her worriedly and then Yankumi comes over.

"_Tasi, maybe you __**should**__ go home?"_ Yankumi tells the girls worriedly. She gives Lexie a look. Lexie nods and then she gets up and was about to get Tasi, but she was preoccupied. _"Lexie, you should make sure she gets home alright."_

Lexie looks at Yankumi and then shakes her head. She knew that there was no way she could get Tasi home. When Tasi made up her mind, she wouldn't change it. Ryu sighs from the other side of the room and gets up and comes over to the girls. He puts his hand on Tasi's shoulder and then smiles at her. _"Come on, I'll take you home."_ He tells her. Tasi stares at him for a moment and feels that pulling feeling in her heart, she looks away from him and shakes her head.

"_I'm not leaving."_ She tells them simply. Everyone in the class stares at her.

'Why is she being so stubborn?' Ryu was about to pick her up himself when Lexie stood up and smacked her hand on Tasi's desk. Everyone jumps, Tasi jumps into Ryu's arms gasping in fright. She sits there for a moment until she realized what she was doing. _"EH?!" _She yells in shock while jumping out of his arms and hitting Lexie. Lexie hit her back. They had a thing, if you hit me, I can hit back.

"Why did you do that, Lexie!" Tasi yells at Lexie in anger.

"Well, you and Ryu don't seem to be able to do it yourselves, you two need that little push!" Lexie exclaims smiling.

Tasi glares at her. She hadn't told Lexie anything about her feelings for Ryu, but Lexie always somehow knew. It didn't piss her off, it just made her want to cry. She didn't want to like someone who didn't like her back, she hated the feeling of being alone. The feeling of **betrayal**. No one ever really understood why Tasi felt this way, but her life wasn't all happy-go-lucky like some peoples'. She would always try to make herself and others happy, but she never managed to make herself happy.

After she went into her depression some time ago, she was never able to get out of it. They never knew what caused it, only that she needed help. So before she went to a shrink for a few years, and when she showed some progression they gave her some pills, and they worked. "Lexie, I want to stay here." Tasi tells her warningly.

"No, you're sick and it's either **I'm** taking you home..or **Ryu** is..." Lexie gave her a choice. Tasi thought about it for a while. 'Why does this always have to happen to me?'

"How about I take myself home?" Tasi says smiling widely.

"_Can you two speak in Japanese?"_ Tsuchiya asks in annoyance. He didn't like not knowing things, and he was very short tempered.

"_Tasi just wants to go home by herself. But what if something happens to her?" _Lexie says smirking.

"_Well then, something happens doesn't it?"_ Tasi says obviously.

"_I'm taking you home now."_ Ryu tells Tasi while dragging her and her bag out of the room. Tasi struggled to get out of his grip, but it didn't work. Once they left school property he let go of her. _"Why are you so...__**annoying**__?" _He asks staring down at her. 'Why won't she just go home if she's sick?' Tasi shrugs and then smiles at him widely. He shakes his head and then continues walking towards her house. Ryu had memorized how to get there from that one time they went. It was fairly straightforward, it wasn't like he was a **stalker** or anything.

"_Because, I can't __**always**__ do what everyone wants me..."_ She was saying until she saw Ryu get something from his pocket. It was her chocolates from yesterday. She stares in shock. He holds them out to her but she never took them. _"Where did you get these?"_ She asks him in shock.

"_I found them on the ground."_ He tells her quietly while giving them to her. _"I thought you might want to give them to whoever they were for."_

She takes them from him and then was about to go throw them in the garbage when she realized something. She **never** saw him come back. _"You know who they're for?"_ She asks him in thought. He only shrugs and then continues walking. Tasi chases after him. _"If you know who they're for why didn't you just give it to them?"_

He stops and spins around to face her. He didn't realize that he looked deadly right then. It frightened Tasi out of her wits! He didn't want to ruin the surprise for Take, he thought that if Tasi wanted to give him chocolates she should do it herself. _"Give them to him yourself."_ He tells her looking away. Tasi stares at him for a moment and smiles to herself.

"_Well...they were for you._" She tells him quietly. He pretended he didn't hear because he thought it was a joke. Until she extended her arms and gave him a **big** hug. He wasn't expecting it, neither was she, she thought she was just going to stand there and do nothing. But she wanted him to know her feelings.

'Did I hear her right?' Ryu's mind was all over the place. He wanted to believe her, but he knew very well that she could be lying. 'She doesn't like me..why would she make me chocolates?'

"Why are boys so...**hopeless**?" Tasi asks herself getting slightly tired.

"_Can you possibly speak Japanese so I know what you're saying!"_ Ryu tells her annoyed. Tasi stares at him for a moment watching everything start spinning. She shook her head slightly to make everything go back to normal.

"_Yeah, I'm going to start walking now."_ She tells him backing away from him. He looks after her, trying to figure out what she said about him. As he walked a little behind her, he noticed something, her walking was getting slowly and less stable. He jogs up to her and walks at her pace by her side.

"_Are you alright?"_ He asks worriedly. Tasi nod and walks up to her door. She opens the door and walks in. Ryu follows her into the house. He looks around for a bit and then notices that Tasi was fast sleep on the couch. He goes over to her and touches her forehead lightly. She was **burning**! He sighs and goes and gets a wet cloth to put on her forehead. While he was looking around for a cloth he noticed something, it was a picture of Tasi and...her dad?

'She looks really happy. I wonder how long ago this was...' He turns the picture over and sees the date. 'So she would've been about three.' Tasi stirs and nearly falls off the couch. She opens her eyes and smiles at Ryu, who was sitting right in front of her.

"_You know, those chocolates were __**really**__ for you."_ She tells him smiling widely. He stares at her for a moment in shock. 'Maybe she said it because she's sick..' She fell back asleep moments later. He sat there in thought for hours, he went and made soup for Tasi, once he was finished he saw Lexie walking up to the door with the other four guys.

Tasi was still sleeping, but the second they walked into the house she started crying in her sleep. Ryu goes over to her in shock and tries to figure out what's wrong when Lexie goes up to her and slaps her awake. Tasi shoots up and smacks heads with Ryu. She holds her head and looks at him in regret. _"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so close!"_ Tasi explains trying to make everything stop spinning.

"You were crying again." Lexie says staring at Tasi warningly. "You stopped taking your pills didn't you?" Tasi doesn't say anything and turns and gets up and starts walking towards her room. Lexie grabs her arm and looks at her worriedly. "Did you?" Tasi nods and then looks towards her door.

"I'm going to sleep." She tells Lexie tiredly and gets out of her grip and goes over to her bedroom door and goes into the room.

"_Ryu, did she say anything to you?"_ Lexie asks when she knew for sure that Tasi wasn't listening. Ryu stares at Tasi's door, he was worried about her. 'What was that all about? She just started crying...it was like...she was remembering something she didn't want to.' _"__**RYU**__!"_

"_Ryu, are you alright, you look pale."_ Hayato comments in worry. Ryu nods and then goes and joins Take on the couch. Moments later Tasi came out and went straight to the kitchen.

"_Is she always like this when she's sick?"_ Take asks in worry. Ryu felt his heart drop, of course Tasi would lie to him. Why would she like him when she could like someone like Take.

"_Yeah, she __**hates**__ having people take care of her. She thinks there's no reason for it."_ Lexie explains while Tasi walks back into the room with some tea.

"_You know, I __**can**__ hear you."_ Tasi says in annoyance.

"_Something smells good."_ Hyuuga comments standing and going into the kitchen. He was following the lovely smell. He stops and sees chocolates all over the place. His eyes go wide and he was about to take one when Tasi slaps his hand.

"_You'll all get some tomorrow. Don't touch them."_ Tasi says moving them away and putting them somewhere no one could get to. She smiles and looks at Ryu. He only stares at her and nods. She nods back to him and thanks him and then him and the rest of them leave.

The second they were all gone Lexie started pouring questions on Tasi. Tasi wasn't really paying attention because she was trying to finish her chocolates for Ryu. But at the same time she was thinking about what had happened between them. Why would he take the chocolates? 'Maybe he thought they smelled good like Hyuuga...' When all the chocolates were done she wrapped them and put them in a bag for tomorrow.

The next morning the guys were talking about what a nice day it was. But the second Tasi and Lexie walk in, they were all silent. Tasi smiles and then dumps the chocolates on Yankumi's desk. _"Take as many as you like!"_ She tells them smiling widely. Lexie gave her chocolates to Hayato already, and it went quite well, Lexie was very proud of herself. Tasi was trying to figure out the right moment to give Ryu his chocolates. She could do it at lunch...but then he would think that she doesn't like him...boys are so **complicated**!

She sighs and then walks over to Ryu while everyone was occupied by the other chocolates. She goes and sits beside him and smiles widely. Ryu stares at her in shock. 'What does she want?' She looks around for a moment, doing a sweep of the room, and then she handed something to him. He took it in curiosity and then noticed what they were...they were the exact chocolates he found before.

"_They're for you...like I told you yesterday!" _She tells him smiling widely. He looks at her in shock and then stands quickly. Everyone stares at the two of them and he takes her hand and walks out of the room. They go to the roof so Ryu could let off some steam.

"_Don't you like __**Take**__?"_ He asks her in confusion. He couldn't understand why she would want to play with him like this. She looks at him in shock and then shakes her head.

"_Take has only been asking me questions on girls..."_ She explains to him chuckling. 'Wow, he thought I liked **Take**? Why are guys so blind?' Ryu nods in understanding and then looks down. _"I know you probably don't...accept my feelings, but that's alright! I won't bother you anymore..."_

He stares at her in shock. He didn't say anything for a moment. He felt bad for making Tasi think that he doesn't like her. She was brave enough to tell him her feelings, so why couldn't he do it? He was afraid, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He was afraid that if the two of them got involved, more things like those guys from before would happen. _"Tasi, it's not that I don't like..."_ He was saying until she cut him off.

"_I don't want __**pity**__! If you don't like me than don't say anything, I don't want to know."_ She tells him trying to push bad thoughts from her head. Thoughts of her parents and other things she didn't want to think about. It was eating her inside, and she **really** needed someone to talk about it with...

They both stare at each other for a moment and then as Ryu opens his mouth Tasi stares beyond him in shock. _"Take?"_ Ryu turns and sees Take standing there is shock. _"What's wrong?"_ Tasi was beginning to get worried. The expression on his face was grave.

"_Nothing, I just came to ask you a question. But I can see you and Ryu are busy!"_ He says smiling. Tasi stares at him weirdly and then he leaves. He was **so** embarrassed that he walked up when they were confessing to each other. But it sounded like they were arguing about something.

Ryu stares at Tasi and then decides to just say it. _"Listen Tasi, I do like you. But, we can't date. You and me both live in different worlds, and I don't want you to get hurt."_ Ryu tells her quietly. Tasi's eyes widen. "You're kidding me right?" She was talking to herself now, just taking in everything he was saying to her. She sighs and looks at him. He was staring at the ground.

"_Ryu, you don't know the world I live in...it's __**much**__ worse than yours."_ And this was true, every single word she said was true. He didn't understand how hectic her world was, and he was about to find out.


	6. The Past Revealed

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gokusen !

Chapter 6: The Past Revealed

Tasi stares at Ryu, she doesn't say anything to him for a moment as she hears the door fly open. Lexie came running over to her in shock. "Where did you go! Did something happen!" Tasi stares at Lexie for a moment and then shakes her head.

"_We were just talking. Oh, you still haven't taken these!" _Tasi says smiling widely while giving the chocolates to Ryu. He stares at the chocolates and sighs. He takes them and puts them into his pocket. "Lexie, what are we doing today?"

Lexie looks at Tasi sorrily and then smiles innocently. "Me and Hayato are going out! Sorry!" Lexie says putting her hands in a pleading position. Tasi laughs at her and shrugs. She then turns towards Ryu and tells him that they were going out after school. Hayato stares in shock as Ryu agrees. Ryu isn't all that into relationships like the other four were.

Hayato stares at the two of them for a moment before the four of them walk back to class. When they sat in their seats, Tsuchiya asks Ryu about what happened. Ryu didn't say anything, he was in his own little world thinking about what she said to him. He couldn't understand how her world could possibly be worse than his.

"Tasi, what did you tell Ryu, he seems out of it..." Lexie asks in worry.

Tasi looks over at Ryu and then at her desk. "I told him that my life is worse than his." Lexie didn't understand, and of course she wouldn't, Lexie didn't know Ryu the way she did. Not that Tasi really knew him all that well, but he seemed to open up to her more than he did with the others.

Lexie sat so still that Tasi thought she went into shock. "You okay?" She asks in worry.

'I really don't understand why Tasi would tell him about that! I mean, I thought she didn't **want** anyone to know about her past!' Lexie sighs and then asks a simple question that shocked Tasi. "How are you going to tell him?"

"Huh? Tell him **what**?" Tasi asks in shock.

"_Can you two possibly speak in __**Japanese**__ for once?"_ Hyuuga asks getting irritated because he had no idea what they were saying.

"_GOMEN!"_ Tasi says realizing that she wasn't speaking in Japanese. _"I didn't mean to! I always forget. I haven't been here long enough yet!" _Lexie was confused on why Tasi would be so sorry. 'Does she know something I don't?'

"_No, I don't know anything you don't know!"_ Tasi says in shock. Lexie nods and then turns towards Hayato and smiles.

"_Let's go now!" _She tells him smiling. He smiles back at her and they go and leave together.

Once they were gone, Ryu told the others that he was going out and they should leave without him. They give him and Tasi a look and then leave. Take was a bit upset. He wanted to talk to Tasi about something, but now he wouldn't even have the time!

Once everyone was gone Tasi lead Ryu to her favourite park and they went and sat on the swings.

They were both silent for a couple moments. 'How am I going to tell him about my past...I'm sort of regretting this now!' Tasi sighs and then turns and faces Ryu. He was staring at the sky. She smiles at him, he looked like a model with the sun shining on him like that. She sighs as she realizes how much better looking he was than her. 'You know, we wouldn't look good together!'

"_What are you rambling about?"_ Ryu asks Tasi in thought. She looks at him and then slaps herself in the head for saying that out loud. He chuckles at her and then gets off his swing and starts pushing her.

"_Ryu..."_ Tasi says in thought.

"_Yeah?"_ He says calmly.

She sighs before stopping herself on her swing. _"Okay, so this is __**really**__ hard for me to talk about. But...since you told me about your family, I thought maybe I should tell you about __**mine**__." _He stares at her in shock. 'Is she serious?'

Tasi was very uncomfortable about talking about her family and her past. Because when she talked about it she had to start from the very beginning.

Ryu goes and sits on the swing again and looks at the sand. He was waiting for her to start. He knew it was hard for her, and he would wait for as long as needed. Tasi sighs and looks up. "Where to begin?"

"_Speaking in English."_ Ryu jokes. Tasi starts blushing and then chuckles lightly.

"_Okay, so uh...ano...When I was born my mom and dad went through a rough patch in their relationship. They were actually going to get divorced, and so they decided to move back here to Japan. When they got back here...my mom started cheating on my dad, which caused my dad to go back to his old ways."_ Tasi says sighing remembering the story her grandmother told her years ago. She knew it was the truth because her grandmother **never** lied to anyone, you could say she was a very blunt old lady.

"_His old ways?" _Ryu asks in question.

Tasi looks at him for a moment and then looks down. _"You could say, you are exactly like him."_

Ryu stares at Tasi in shock. She sighs and then begins to explain. _"My grandma always used to tell me how much me and my mom were alike in high school, and now I understand how. I am in the exact same position my mother was in in high school."_ Ryu tilts his head to the side waiting for more. 'So she's saying it's like she's living her mother's life over again.'

"_So, how does this relate?"_ Ryu asks in confusion. Tasi smiles at him and stands in front of him.

"_My mom went to the same school as my father, she knew __**everything**__ about him, __**everything**__ about his friends, __**everything**__ about what they did. And she didn't care about it because she was in love with him."_ Tasi explains as best she could.

"_What did they do?" _Ryu asks in interest.

"_They were __**exactly**__ like you and your crew. They got into meaningless fights, nearly got killed, and they were always getting into fights with other schools, always going to jail, always almost getting suspended. But, you see one time my dad nearly died, and my mom was there and she saved him, and they fell in love. Then when my mom was sixteen she found out she was pregnant." _Tasi gets quieter and quieter as she is speaking. Her mind was running a million miles an hour.

"_So you're mom got pregnant at sixteen, then they moved to Canada, and a year later when you were born they moved back to Japan, what a complicated life..."_ Ryu says shaking his head. He felt sorry for her, he didn't quite understand why something like that would happen. 'Why did they move away in the first place?'

"_My mom asked my dad to move so he would break all connections with his crew." _Tasi tells him knowing. _"Anyways, so when they came back here my dad was twenty or around there and he met up with his crew again. He was taking care of me at this point, but I was like one so I don't quite remember anything. But I remember coming back once and my mom __**flipping **__on my dad for being with those guys."_

"_So your mom was trying to make your dad a better person?"_ Ryu asks starting to understand what Tasi's mother was thinking. Tasi nods. She then looks down and sighs.

"_He left the crew again for a while, until I was about three. My dad met up with them and they told him about this money he could steal for us. Since my dad never went to university he was working at the docks. My mom was in school to become a photographer because she just __**loved**__ photography. But she ended up going into fashion design." _Tasi tells Ryu with a smile on her face. She was glad her mother finished high school and university. Now she had a steady job as a fashion designer in Canada. Her mom would bring home large amounts of brand names for her every week!

"_What happened to your dad?"_ Ryu asks in question.

Tasi looks at Ryu in shock. 'I guess I should tell him now...' The part she was dreading to tell anyone was coming up. She didn't want anyone to know, but it was going to happen. She had to tell him, she felt like she had no other choice and it was killing her. _"My dad got into this big fight with another crew. They had been enemies for like...__**years**__, ever since high school. My dad took me with him to that fight. I remember that memory like it happened yesterday."_

"_What happened?"_ Ryu asks getting worried.

"_My dad was killed. He was stabbed right in front of me with a pole. They shot him after, and then they left. They actually took me with them and ran. It was a week until they found me. My mother was hysterical. She nearly committed suicide...and she got into drugs and drinking. And then I stopped eating, and I got hospitalized when I was four for anorexia. After that, my mom wouldn't let me do __**anything**__ alone."_ She tells him tears running down her face.

He stands in front of her and puts his arms around her. She started sobbing into his chest. She had never told **anyone** about that, and now that she let it out, she just felt like crying. 'She really does have a horrible life.' He closes his eyes and they both stand there for a few moments.

She steps away from him slowly and then thanks him for listening. She was about to back away from him and sit on the swing again when he grabs her. _"Tasi...why do you like me if we could end up just like that?"_ He asks her looking down.

She smiles at him and then tilts his face back up to see it. She looks into his brown eyes and kisses him softly on the lips. _"Because I'm not my mom."_ He was slightly shocked at the kiss, but he liked it, he liked it a lot.

A few months later Tasi was on the phone with her mom talking about her mom coming to Japan with Rob. Ryu was sort of against Rob coming, he seemed worried for some reason. Tasi couldn't understand why he would be so worried about Rob. She shrugs it off and then starts walking towards her closet and tosses some clothes into a bag. Ryu comes and takes them out.

"_EH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_ She yells at him when she notices what he was doing. Her mom was shocked to hear her yell that loud. "Sorry mom, Ryu is just throwing my clothes out of my bag!"

Ryu smiles at her innocently and she takes the white ribbon he got her for St. White's Day back from him. "Mom, I'm going to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

She hangs up the phone and then stares at Ryu in annoyance. _"__**You're **__the one that said you wanted to come! Stop taking my clothes from the bag!"_ She tells him pointing a finger at him.

"_Well, this is too revealing!"_ He tells her jokingly holding up one of her bras. She grabs it from him blushing. She was so embarrassed that he was looking at her bras. What was he implying?

"_Ryu..why are you looking at my bras?"_ She asks him not facing him at all.

"_They were only in your bag."_ He tells her obviously. She then remembers that she put them in there. She was was relieved. Nothing to do with sex... _"Baka..."_ He says to her chuckling.

She wanted to hit him for making her think something like that. She smiles at him widely and then starts putting her clothes back in the bag.

When she was done her and Ryu go and head for the bus to the airport. They were staying in a hotel there tonight to pick her mom and Rob up at three in the morning. So really, they weren't staying there all that long, but they needed somewhere to sleep before they got here.

When they got into the hotel Tasi put her stuff on the bed and Ryu goes and sits in a chair. She sighs and lays on the bed for a moment and then rolls off of it.

"_I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore..."_ Tasi stated worriedly.

"_What do you mean?"_ Ryu asks in worry. He couldn't understand why she was getting worked up over something like staying in a room where he was going to sleep on the floor anyways.

Suddenly Tasi's phone started ringing and she saw that Lexie was calling her. Lexie was with Hayato at the moment and they were calling to check up on Tasi and Ryu.

"_Hayato, she isn't picking up! You don't think they're...__**lost**__ do you?" _Lexie asks in worry. Hayato begins laughing at the suggestion that the two of them could possibly get lost when the bus stopped right in front of their hotel.

"_No, they're fine. Ryu has a sense of direction!"_ Hayato tells her smiling.

"_BUT TASI DOESN'T!" _She exclaims.

Hayato couldn't help but laugh and Tsuchi and Take walked into the house. Take looks at Lexie and just starts laughing. Tsuchi begins fanning himself with his fan. _"Where's Hyuuga?"_ Hayato asks in confusion.

"_He was busy doing something for his mom." _Tsuchi explains pointing his fan at the door.

Lexie was about to say something when Tasi picks up the phone. _"TASI WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!!!!!!!"_ Lexie yells at her.

"_Sorry, we just got here and I answered when I saw you were calling!"_ Tasi tells her sorrily. Lexie shakes her head and makes a face that make the three guys laugh at her. "I'm guessing you're with those guys!"

"_Tasi, don't talk about me!"_ Lexie hears Ryu faintly, but she could tell he was joking around with her.

"_Oh, Lexie, did you hear? Rita said she was going to come over here with my mom and Rob. Apparently her parental units let her come to stay with the two of us for a bit!" _Tasi exclaims excitedly.

Lexie's eyes widen. She **never** thought Rita's parents would let her come to Japan alone! Rita was Lexie and Tasi's other best friend. The three of them were like The Three Musketeers! Rita wasn't as into the Asian culture as the other two girls, but she still liked it.

"_SERIOUSLY!" _Lexie was over excited to know that the three of them were going to be living together. They would have **so** much fun! _"And just before graduation too!"_

"_Who's Rita?"_ Tsuchi asks in confusion. Lexie looks at Tsuchi and then puts her hand at about his chest.

"_She is about this tall, long black hair, it's dyed. And her eyes are light blue. And she's got an attitude, you might have some competition Tsuchi..."_ Lexie teases. Take smiles and then sits down on the couch.

"_Is she hot?"_ Tsuchi asks in interest.

"_Tsuchi sounds interested already!" _Tasi comments to Ryu from the other side. Lexie could tell Ryu would be smirking as Hayato was. Hayato looks at Tsuchi and raises his eyebrow. Tsuchi looks down and starts blushing while blocking his face with his fan.

"_Tasi, we have to go."_ Lexie hear Ryu tell Tasi from the other side of the phone. Tasi tells Lexie that she will be there soon after six in the morning because her mom just landed in the airport.

Lexie looks at the clock and then realizes it was three in the morning. _"SINCE WHEN!?"_ Hayato jumps in shock and Take and Tsuchi looks at Lexie in shock.

"_Are you okay?"_ Take asks in worry.

Lexie laughs in embarrassment and then walks into her room and locks herself in there.

Tasi and Ryu wait at the arrivals for Tasi's mom, Rob, and Rita. Tasi was leaning on Ryu trying not to fall asleep. That was until she heard her mother squeal. Her eyes fly open as she was attacked by Rita. She stares at her for a moment and then gives her a big hug back. "I'm so happy to see you!" She squeals.

Tasi smiles at her and then laughs to herself. Rita then looks at Ryu and raises her eyebrows. _"Who is this?"_ She asks in interest. Tasi looks at Ryu and chuckles.

"_This is my boyfriend Odagiri Ryu."_ She tells her smiling.

"_OHIO!"_ Rita says in excitement.

"_Ryu this is my other best friend Rita."_ Tasi tells him nodding. Ryu nods to her and then looks beyond her. She saw his gaze fall on Rob. He seemed to be staring at Rob with hate, but the weird thing was...Rob was staring in the **exact** same way.

"_HONEY!" _My mother yells to me. She squeezes Tasi until she couldn't breathe anymore and then she looks at Ryu in interest. _"Who is this hottie?"_ Tasi stares at her mother and starts turning red.

Ryu chuckles and Tasi hits his side. He looks at her in confusion and Tasi only continues staring at her mother. _"Mom, why are you so embarrassing?"_ She asks her putting on her Ray Ban aviator sunglasses to hide her face from the crowd.

"_Because he's hot!"_ She exclaims smiling widely.

"_You have a boyfriend!"_ Tasi tells her obviously.

Ryu begins laughing at her and then composes himself as Rob went up to Tasi and hugged her. He gave Ryu a look in the process. 'What is he thinking?' Ryu was **very** protective over Tasi since they started going out. Even though him and his crew still got into a lot of fights, his whole class promised Yankumi they wouldn't fight until they graduated.

"_Well who is he?"_ Tasi's mother asks in interest.

Tasi looks at Ryu for a moment and then at her mom. _"This is my boyfriend Odagiri Ryu. Ryu this is my mom Kari, and her boyfriend Rob."_

"_Yeah, I know Rob."_ Ryu says warningly. Tasi looks between the two confused. Her mother seemed even more confused than she was. _"We should get going. The taxi is waiting."_

'I wonder what's wrong with Ryu...' Tasi was worried now. She didn't realize that Ryu had a history with Rob. But she was only wondering what it was. Would he tell her? Or would she have to start guessing?


	7. Unwanted Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen !

Chapter 7: Unwanted Events

Throughout the whole drive back to Tasi's house she could tell Ryu and Rob were glaring at each other. Rita even noticed and was going to ask Tasi about, but when she saw the look on Tasi's face, she realized that **she** didn't even know. Tasi's mom was oblivious to what was right in front of her because she was happy to see Tasi again after so long.

"_Ryu..."_ Tasi says to him quietly. He just ignores her. She was worried. 'Why is he ignoring me? Did I do something to make him angry?' _"RYU!" _She says a little louder. He looks at her in shock and then she realized that he just hadn't heard her.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asks in worry.

She shakes her head and then tells him that she'd tell him later. Her mother was all over him during the drive. No, not in a **bad** way, in a mother way. Like asking him questions and stuff. Rob sat there glaring at him the whole time, and it was really making Ryu angry.

Ryu knew him from a long time ago, and he knew he was trouble. He sees Rob glance at the bruise on Tasi's arm that she got from nearly being taken by some drunk guys.

"_Tasi, what happened to your arm?"_ Rob asks smirking. Ryu wanted to punch him. 'Why is he trying to make me look like the bad guy?' Tasi looks down at her arm and then tried to think of a lie.

"_Well, I was actually sparring."_ She tells him smiling. _"It seems like there is a lot of trouble here in Japan..."_ He nods to her and she thought he bought it. But the thing was, she didn't know that Rob already knew why she had that bruise. But he would never tell anyone how he knew.

When they got to the house Tasi opened the door to find Take, Tsuchi, Hayato, and Lexie all asleep on the couch. Tasi's mom looks at them all and winks at me. "Tasi, I didn't know you were **that** kind of girl." Tasi's eyes grew wide. Ryu looks at her in confusion as Rita started laughing.

Tsuchi was the first one to wake up. He looks over at the door and sees a short girl with black hair and blue eyes. 'That must be Rita.." He gets up and the other three wake up. Hayato looks at the door for a moment and sees Rob.

"_What's..." _He was about to say as Ryu gave him a look. He only glares at Rob and decided to ask Ryu about it later.

"_RITA! KARI! ROB!" _Lexie says in excitement as she goes up and hugs each of them. Hayato cringes as she gives Rob a hug. 'That guy..."

"_Mom these are my __**friends**__, Hayato, Take, and Tsuchi. Wait...where's Hyuuga?"_ Tasi says in confusion.

"_He was doing something with his mom."_ Take says glaring at something. Tasi looks at what he was glaring at and sees Rob, glaring right back at him.

Ryu looks over at Tasi quickly as he sees Rob eyeing her. Her mom seemed quite oblivious to what was going on, and he couldn't understand why she didn't notice the way he was looking at Tasi. It infuriated him. Even Tasi was oblivious. 'Maybe it's because she's known him for who knows how long...'

"_Ryu, we should get going. I'm sure you're all tired."_ Hayato suggests seeing how angry Ryu was getting, and decided that it was best if they left as soon as possible. Ryu nods and then gives Tasi a hug before he left. She tells him that she will call him tomorrow about going out. He smiles and nods and then the four guys leave the house.

Ryu looks behind him making sure no one was close enough to hear when he started talking. _"What is he doing here?"_ He asks in anger. _"It's like he's trying to start something!"_ Hayato could tell that he was getting **very** angry. Hayato was getting worried about Lexie staying in the same house as him.

"_But they don't know anything about him. They were oblivious to the way he was even staring at them."_ Take says in worry. Ryu looks down in worry. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go and tell Tasi what type of guy Rob was, she would never believe him. She had no reason to, Rob had been with her for who **knows** how long, and she had a different perception of him.

"_I'm worried about them. What if he does something to them?"_ Tsuchi says in thought. Ryu and Hayato stare at him and then turn around and start heading back towards Tasi's and Lexie's house. Take goes in front of them and blocks their way. Ryu and Hayato were about to start yelling at him when he started talking before they could.

"_You __**can't **__go back!" _Take exclaims in worry. Ryu stares at him in shock.

"_Why the hell not?"_ Ryu asks in annoyance.

"_Because, Rob will get ideas that we're on to him. And then he might hurt them..."_ Take says looking down. Ryu and Hayato take in this information and turn around and begin walking to their houses.

Tasi was watching this all through her bedroom window. She wished that they didn't leave so soon. She saw the way Rob was staring at them, and it scared her. Why did Rob hate them so much? Or well, he **seemed** to hate them. Tasi couldn't understand why.

"Tasi, are you alright?" Tasi hears Rita ask coming into her room. She turns and looks at her and then turns back and sees that the guys were gone. She sighs and then shakes her head.

"Did you see the way they were all staring at each other before?" She asks in worry. Rita looks at her for a moment and then tries remembering back. She shakes her head, she didn't know what Tasi was talking about. Lexie comes in moments later.

"Did you see the way they were all staring at each other? It was giving me the creeps!" Lexie says in thought. Tasi looks at Rita, Rita looks at her innocently. Tasi nods to Lexie. "It was like they knew Rob."

Tasi nods. "Ryu told me that he knows him. But he never told me how. But...I'm guessing it's not in a good way.." Lexie agrees. The three of them exchange glances and then they hear a knock on the door. Rob came in smiling.

"Oh, hi Rob." Tasi says smiling.

"You all seem to be nonexistent... Always hiding away in your rooms." He says smiling.

"We **are** teenagers.." Lexie says obviously, but you could tell her voice was full of question. 'Why would he come in here and randomly say something like that?' She smiles at him and he tells them to be more social as he leaves the room.

"He's acting sort of..different.." Rita explains in confusion. "On the plane he was really happy-go-lucky, until your mom told him you had a boyfriend. He seemed sort of **pissed** after that."

Tasi looks at the two of them in confusion. Rob never got angry when she dated guys back at home. But they were all dicks who didn't care about anyone but themselves... Rob was never really protective over her, so what changed? "I wonder if I did something to make him angry." Tasi says in thought.

"Like what? Get a hot boyfriend? It's none of his business, he's not your dad." Lexie says obviously. Tasi nods as her phone starts ringing. 'Why is he calling me now?' She let it ring, if Rob wanted to talk to her he could come in here and talk to her. She wasn't going to take his half-assed job at calling her when they were in the same house.

"He's pissing me off." Rita says in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know." Tasi tells them sighing. Tasi then heard something from the next room. Rob and her mom were talking about Ryu.

"He's a bad influence on her. You have to tell her to get rid of him!" Rob tells her mother obviously.

"Oh Rob, there's no reason to think that. We don't even really know him." Tasi's mom didn't understand why Rob was getting so worked up over this. He never had a problem with any of her **other** boyfriends... "He seems like a good guy."

"I know him Kari. He is **not** a good guy. You could say...he is **exactly** like your husband was when he was younger." Rob was glad. He wanted Ryu and the rest of those idiots gone. He never wanted to see them again. He wanted to ruin their lived like they did his. "I know all those boys..." Kari had no choice but to believe him now he knew. She nods to him and then leaves the room.

She goes into the kitchen and didn't even go to talk to Tasi. 'Tasi knows what guys are good for her and what guys aren't. She wouldn't make a stupid mistake like I did when I was that young...' She then had a thought that scared her. 'What if she's pregnant?' She then realized that Tasi was a smart girl and would never do anything reckless. 'But Rob says that he's known them for a while...and if they're anything like...**him**!' Kari runs into Tasi's room to find her alone.

"Tasi, I don't want you to see that guy anymore." Kari tells her forcefully. Tasi stares at her mother in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tasi stands up and gets right up in her mother's face.

"Excuse me? You think you can just come here and tell me who I'm allowed to **date**?" Tasi asks getting angry. Her **mother** of all people to be telling her that she wasn't allowed to date the guy she likes. She told her mother **everything** about Ryu and now she's telling her that she couldn't date him. She wasn't going to have any of that.

"Tasi, I'm warning you." Her mother says irritated.

"I don't give a crap! I've told you everything about him and two months ago you were all for it, and now after you hear some shit story from **Rob**, you decide to believe **him** instead!" Tasi yells at her mother. "Well I don't care! I'm leaving!"

Tasi grabs her phone and walks out of the her room and runs out of the house. She was pissed. 'How could she do this to me!?'


	8. Hurtful Words

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gokusen !

Chapter 8: Hurtful Words

Tasi was wondering around town until she saw the sun start coming up. She then got really tired and decided to start heading back to her house. As she was heading back to her house she heard something in the bushes. She shrugged it off thinking it was an animal.

"_Tasi, what are you doing out here so late?"_ Tasi hears Yankumi's voice. She spins and comes face to face with Yankumi. She felt her hands start shaking. She didn't know why she suddenly got so worried.

"_Yankumi, it's almost seven."_ Tasi says smiling. Yankumi looks at her watch in shock and then realized she had been out all night. She looks at Tasi in embarrassment and then chuckles to herself.

"_Where is Ryu?"_ Yankumi asks in confusion. Tasi looks down at the ground and says nothing. She didn't even want to talk about it. Yankumi saw the look on her face and then starts to get worried. _"Did you two get into a fight?"_

"_No, my __**mom**__...yeah let's just keep it at that."_ Tasi says trying to hold back her tears. But she knew Yankumi wasn't going to give up until she told her what was going on. Tasi decided to tell her. _"Alright, so my mom came here today with her boyfriend Rob..."_ Yankumi cut in right then.

"_Rob." _She says in a serious voice. Tasi looks at her in confusion. _"Rob, who is this...Rob?"_ Tasi explained Rob to Yankumi, but she found it only made her even more angry. Tasi was very confused. Why was it that everyone here in Japan hated Rob?

"_Yankumi, what do you know about Rob?"_ Tasi asks her in question.

Yankumi gives her a warning look and then tells her to go ask Ryu and the others about him. They would know more about him than she does. 'Rob...what are you doing back here?' Yankumi was worried for Tasi. She didn't know anything about her situation with Rob, and it was beginning to worry her even more.

Yankumi knew Rob from when she was little. He was a **very** bad guy. Rob was one of her parents enemies, one of her family's enemies. And that would be why Tasi is in trouble. Tasi's father was apart of the Odeo family, her father was Yankumi's cousin. He was adopted by their family when he was very young, and that is why he lived in Japan.

She remembered how much trouble he would get into when he was in high school. He was just like Ryu in some ways, sometimes it would scare her. Yankumi even knew Tasi's mom very well, and she realized how much she was like her mother. As she headed back to her house she ran into Kuma.

"_Kuma, how are things at the restaurant?"_ She asks him in wonder. He tells her that everything was going well and that he had to get going because he was delivering some ramen to people. Yankumi nods and continues to her house.

When she walks in she sees her grandfather waiting for her at the table. She went and sat across from him as he smiles at her. She looks at him seriously and he suddenly got very worried. _"What is it Kumiko?"_ He asks in worry.

She was silent for a moment and then she started from the beginning. _"I ran into one of my students, Tasi. Her father was Ren. Do you remember him?"_ She asks him in wonder.

He thinks for a moment and then nods. _"Yes, I remember him. How is he?"_ He asks in wonder.

Yankumi looks at her grandfather in sadness. He knew instantly why. He looks at the table and then starts praying for him. When he was finished they got back to their conversation.

"_Yes well, her mother is Kari. And she's gotten involved with a __**very**__ bad guy. And I'm afraid that Tasi could be in __**a lot**__ of trouble."_ Yankumi tells him setting her prop glasses on the table. Her grandfather gives her a look. He was waiting for her to tell him who this bad guy was. Yankumi then realized that she hadn't told him. _"It's __**Rob**__."_ She tells him seriously.

His face stayed composed. The only this that changed were his hands, they were now balled into fists. Yankumi knew this was a hard thing for her grandfather to remember, but this was serious. _"He told her mother to tell her that she had to break up with Ryu. But I don't understand why unless he has some connection to them."_

"_Maybe they were the one's who made him leave..."_ Her grandfather suggests. She looks at him in shock and takes in the information. It was very possible, and knowing them, it was probably true. But Rob was a grown man, how did some random teenagers make him leave, nevermind the city, but the whole **country**?

"_I have to talk to them before they do something stupid."_ Yankumi says to herself while grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. She left with a purpose, and she wasn't going to stop until she reached her goal.

Tasi was standing outside of Ryu's house for some time before she decided to ring the bell. She was **really** hoping that his step-father wouldn't be home. She's been over a lot, but he still scared the crap out of her. Ryu and him fixed things, so they weren't as...unstable with each other.

She waits for a few moments after she rang the bell when the intercom went off. _"State your business."_ The bored security guy states.

"_Ano..is Ryu there?"_ Tasi asks quietly.

"_I am sorry but the young master has not come back yet."_ The man states in surprise. _"May I ask what this is concerning?"_

"_Ah, it's Tasi. I just needed to talk to him. Can you just tell him I came by and to call me when he can." _Tasi pleads trying to hold back her tears.

The guard says he would do so and Tasi left the house slowly. She didn't want to leave. She knew he was there, but why wouldn't they let her see him... She turns around and starts walking back while calling Ryu on his cell.

"_Hello?"_ She hears his voice and her heart jumped.

"_Ryu, where are you?"_ She asks still trying to hold back her tears.

"_I'm at home. Why, what's wrong? Did __**he**__ do something to you?" _He asks me getting alarmed. She didn't say anything for a moment and that made him even **more** worried.

"_I need to talk to you. But the guard told me that you weren't home." _She tells him in confusion.

"_Oh, that's because I told him to say that. I didn't know you'd be coming to my house __**this**__ early in the morning."_ He tells her jokingly.

"_Can I possibly get in?"_ She asks him hopefully.

There was silence on the other line. She then heard him talking to the guard at the door telling him to let her in. She smiles to herself as she reaches the gate. Ryu sees her and opens it for her. She hangs up the phone and hugs him tightly and gives him a kiss. The moment she got into his arms, she couldn't stop it anymore, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

He notices her tears and then he brings her inside quickly. _"Ryu, we have to go out...oh hello Tasi!"_ Ryu's mother says smiling. Tasi looks at her and gives her a small smile. His mother gives her a worried look and then gives Ryu a questioning look. She had never seen Tasi look so upset. She was really worried about her. She knew she didn't live with her parents so whenever she was over at their house she treated her like one of her own children.

Ryu gives her a look telling her that he would tell her later and the two of them headed up to his room. Tasi went automatically and sat on his bed while he locked the door and came over and sat beside her. He looks at her worriedly and sees her golden eyes filled with tears. He turns her face towards him and gives her a small kiss.

"_Ryu, my mom told me to never see you again!"_ She tells him crying into his chest. He was shocked. He was still as a rock. Tasi began to get worried.

"_Why did she tell you that?"_ He asks her in confusion. She looks at him and then looks down.

"_I heard her and Rob talking...about you and the others. He told her that you were a bad guy, and that I shouldn't be around you. And he told her to tell me to stop dating you. And when she did, I freaked, and I left."_ She tells him trying her best to calm herself down. She didn't want to think about what had just happened. It was **really** bothering her.

He didn't say anything. The thought that **Rob** was trying to ruin his life was infuriating him. He gets up and opens the door and he sees his step-father at the end of the hall talking to his mother.

"_Is she staying here today?"_ He asks him in question. Ryu nods and then sighs. _"Is something wrong?"_ Ryu gives him a look that told him something was wrong.

"_Do you remember Rob?"_ Ryu asks him in question. He looks behind him to make sure Tasi wasn't listening, but he noticed that she was asleep on his bed. He closes the door to make sure she wouldn't wake up. He sighs and leads his step-father to the study.

His step-father looks at him in question, waiting for Ryu to elaborate on what he said. _"So do you?" _Ryu asks in question. His step-father couldn't remember names for the life of him. He needed to know what **Rob** he was talking about. Ryu was getting irritated more and more because of this guy, and he knew he was going to start taking it out on other people.

"_Rob who?"_ He asks in question. Ryu stares at him and then realizes that there were many Rob's in the world. He sighs and then explains his situation with Rob a few years back. _"__**That**__ Rob?"_ He says in shock.

Ryu nods. His step-father just stares at him in shock. _"Tasi's mom is involved with him and he told her to tell Tasi to stop seeing me. I don't know why he sees me as such a threat."_ Ryu tells him in thought.

They exchange looks as they hear someone walking around outside the door. They hear a knock and then Ryu's mother walks in. _"Tasi is still asleep in your room. Poor thing, she looks so...upset."_ His mother tells him worriedly.

"_Her mother just came today, and she's just...not having the best day."_ Ryu tells her sorrily. _"Is it alright if she stays here for a while? At least until she can talk to her mom about what's going on?" _Both his parents nod and he thanks them greatly. He tells his step-father that they would continue this conversation later.

When he was approaching his room he hear Tasi talking on the phone in English. He couldn't really tell what she was saying but he could pick out certain words. He knew she was probably talking to Lexie about why she left.

When he heard her start crying he opened the door and walked into the room. Tasi looks at him and then continues to talk on the phone. "Lexie, what did my mom do after I left?" She asks in interest.

There was silence on the other line for a few moments as Lexie tried to gather her thoughts. "She said that she wouldn't let you in the house if you came back..." Lexie tells her quietly. "And she also said that her and Rob were going to rent a house and live here...for...a **while**."

Tasi could feel her heart pounding in her chest. How could her mother do this to her? And all because of **one** guy? She didn't understand what her mother was thinking. She didn't want to think about this. Before she left her mother was worried about falling apart, and now it's **her** fault the two of them aren't getting alone. 'Why is Rob doing this right now? I mean, he **barely** knows Ryu, from what I know they've just met. But Ryu told me they know each other...what is their history?'

Tasi tells Lexie that she would call her back later. Lexie tells her that her mother said she wanted to talk to her, right now. Tasi's hands started shaking. "I don't know if I can talk to her right now..." Tasi tells her quietly.

"She says it's **really** important." Lexie tells her knowing.

Tasi sighs and agrees to talk with her mother. The second her mother was on the phone her throat caught. "Tasi, Tasi are you there?" She asks in complete worry.

"Yeah, I'm here..." Tasi says trying to get her voice not to crack.

"Tasi, I'm **so** sorry. Rob told me he made a mistake and that he was talking about the wrong person. He says he's very sorry, and I'm very sorry. Please come back, this was all just a misunderstanding!" Her mother pleads with her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tasi asks obviously.

Her mother was silent for a moment and then someone new took the phone. It was Rob. He was planning on telling her that it was a misunderstanding so she would stop asking questions about him. If she knew too much...he would have to get rid of her somehow. Just like he did her father...


	9. Never Told

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gokusen !

Chapter 9: Never Told

Tasi spent some time on the phone talking to Rob and clearing everything up. Rob told her that it was all just a mistake and that he thought Ryu was someone different. Whether she bought it or not was **her** decision, but if she didn't...he was going to have to do something about it. He spent some time convincing her, and she didn't ask questions.

Tasi didn't find it weird, people get other people confused with some other people. She knew it wouldn't make sense but it made sense to her. And that was all that mattered. She was happy this was all just a misunderstanding because she wouldn't be able to handle her mother and Rob not liking Ryu. She couldn't imagine a life without Ryu, but she also couldn't imagine not being with her mom.

As Tasi was talking on the phone, Ryu was only giving her looks that she ignores. 'Why is he upset over something so dumb? I mean at least they accept him...' She couldn't understand what was going on in his head. She wanted to know **so** bad, but she couldn't just somehow **hear** his thoughts.

"_What if he's lying."_ He says to Tasi knowing. He knew the whole time that he was lying, but he just didn't want to say anything to Tasi. He still didn't know the relationship between Rob and her.

"_Why would he lie to me? He's like...I dunno, my __**dad**__?" _She tells him knowing. He didn't say anything. But he most definitely did not want to hear that.

'The two of them are really close, so even if I start telling her about how I know him...she won't believe me.' He was thinking of giving up. But this was his **girlfriend** he was talking about, and he would stop at nothing to protect her. She gives him a look but he only smiles and goes into the washroom.

"Why is he being like this now?" Tasi asks herself in confusion. She sighs from thinking too much and decides to leave him alone with it for now.

"_Why are you talking to yourself?"_ He comes out of the washroom asking in question. She stares at him and begins turning red. She didn't realize he had heard her. Now she was embarrassed. 'He hears more than I thought he did...' He shrugs and then begins moving over to the bed.

"_Are you tired?" _Tasi asks looking down. She knew it was her fault he didn't get any sleep. And she felt **really** bad for it. He nods and then closes his eyes. Moments later, she knew that he was sleeping. She sighs and watches him for a moment and then goes over and cuddles up next to him, and falls asleep instantly.

Yankumi's mind was racing. She had to find a way. She had to talk to her students about **Rob**. She walks up to Yabuki's house and as she was about to knock on the door she sees him walking down the street with Tsuchiya.

The second they saw her, they knew something was wrong. Hayato had an idea of what she was doing there, and he was probably right. She stood there for a moment, saying nothing. _"What is it?"_ Hayato asks getting annoyed. _"I have somewhere to go."_

Yankumi looks up at him and then remembers that he was probably going to see Lexie. She sighs and then she begins speaking. _"How do you guys know Rob?"_ She asks sternly. Tsuchi stares at her in shock. He couldn't believe that **her** of all people knew something about Rob.

"_Why?"_ Hayato asks in question. He gives her a look which she returns instantly. He sighs and then shrugs. _"It doesn't matter. He's not doing anything __**illegal**__ is he?"_ Yankumi understood. They couldn't talk about it here. But she needed to know, and considering that Yabuki and Odagiri know about her being in the Mafia, they knew there were some things they couldn't talk about in front of the others.

"_Tsuchiya, can you let me speak to Yabuki __**alone**__." _Yankumi orders more than suggests.

Tsuchi knew there was nothing he could do at this point. He went inside Hayato's house to wait for him there while he and Yankumi talked. Hayato was shocked that Tsuchi didn't even **fight** Yankumi about this. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood...? 'I wonder what Yankumi knows about Rob..' His mind was racing, he wanted to know why she was asking **him** and not **Ryu** about what happened.

"_Well, Ryu can give you more of an answer than I can. But something happened a few years ago with him. He was dealing drugs to some people around here. Ryu found out and didn't like it so he tried to stop it. In the end Ryu's step-dad arrested Rob and Rob had to leave the country for a certain amount of time. But, I guess he's allowed back now."_ Hayato sums everything up in a few sentences.

"_So you don't__** know**__ him?"_ Yankumi asks in shock.

Hayato shakes his head. _"If you want to know about him, you have to talk with Ryu."_ He tells her trying to recall the story that Ryu told him so long ago. He was afraid something **bad** was going to happen with Rob. 'Him randomly coming back now, it doesn't make any sense... And for him to be **this** close to Tasi... It's like he's planning something. But the question is...what?'

Yankumi thanks him and then heads towards Odagiri's house. She was getting so anxious that she started running. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her students, and she was afraid something would.

Tasi and Ryu were woken up by someone knocking on his bedroom door. Ryu got up quickly and went and opened it to find his mother standing there with Yankumi. He stares at the two of them for a moment and then looks back at Tasi who had fallen asleep again. _"What are you doing here?"_ Ryu asks Yankumi in shock

She nods to him in understanding. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible to find out **everything **she could about Rob. She was very afraid for everyone's safety. If he's as bad as they're all making him out to be, there will be **big** trouble... Ryu shuts the door behind him making sure Tasi couldn't hear and then he faced Yankumi.

"_I'm not telling you anything about him."_ He tells her quietly. She looks at him in shock. She was afraid this was going to happen. She thought he wasn't telling her because he didn't want her to help him. But the real reason, was because if he did tell her, she would freak and then probably go hunt him down right then and there. And he didn't want anything happening to Tasi, so he decided to keep what he knew, quiet.

"_Odagiri, I can __**help**__!" _She exclaims to him hopefully.

He looks at her hard. _"No, you can't. If I tell you something bad is going to happen."_ He tells her getting annoyed.

"_Just tell me how you know him then."_ She tells him nodding.

He just stares at her and asks her to leave. She gives him a surprised look and then she leaves. 'They better be at school tomorrow...or I'm going to **kill** them!' She was angry now, she wanted to know about him. She didn't really know anything about him because her grandfather was afraid to tell her anything. And everyone else wouldn't tell her because they were told not to.

Ryu went back into his room to find Tasi sitting up slowly. He knew she had just woken up and was probably talking to herself. "I wonder what Lexie and Rita are doing..." Tasi says to herself in thought. Ryu didn't say anything, he only smiles at her and goes and sits next to her.

"_Hayato and Tsuchi are taking Lexie and Rita out and they asked if we wanted to join."_ Ryu tells her smiling.

She smiles back at him and then tells him that they were going for sure. He smiles and then texts Hayato telling him that they were coming. Hayato told him to meet them at Kuma's ramen place. Hayato didn't know what to think of this, he didn't know if Yankumi went to him or not, and if she did, did he tell her anything? Because really, he didn't tell **anyone** anything. It always made him quite upset. But he got over it because he knew it was never going to happen.

"_Are they going to come?"_ Lexie asks in interest. Hayato nods as they enter the restaurant. Kuma nods to them and asks them if they want the usual. They nod, and then Kuma notices the new girl.

"_Who's this?"_ He asks in interest.

Lexie looks at him and then smiles. _"This is mine and Tasi's best friend Rita!"_ Lexie exclaims. Kuma nods and thinks for a moment.

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you."_ Kuma says lively.

Rita just stares at him in confusion. She didn't know much Japanese. She looks at Lexie for a translation, but Lexie was in her own world. She was just looking at Hayato, blankly. She wasn't even thinking about him, she was thinking about Rob. 'Why does it seem like...Rob is playing Tasi?' Rita hits her and then Lexie stares at her in shock.

"What did he say?" Rita asks looking around.

"Oh! He said it's nice to meet you." Lexie tells her coming back to reality. She looks at Hayato innocently when he gives her a look. She was worried about getting asked something, she didn't know what she would say. She couldn't just come out and ask him what problem he had with Rob, she was afraid to find out the answer.

"_It's...ano...nice to...?_" Rita was saying in confusion. Kuma starts laughing but understands what she is trying to say. He nods to her and then goes and starts to make the ramen.

Tsuchi was amazed with Rita, he couldn't believe what blue eyes she had. She looked so graceful in his eyes, and so calm. But he didn't know Rita, he didn't know how crazy she really was. She has Diabetes Type 1, which causes her blood sugar to go haywire. She was laughing at something at the moment as Ryu and Tasi walk in.

"_Ah, Tasi!" _Lexie says excitedly while her and Rita go and greet her. They go sit down and Ryu went and sat beside Hayato. Tasi found it a bit weird, but she thought nothing of it, until the three guys left.

As Ryu lead the other two to the washroom while making sure the girls weren't getting suspicious. As they got to the washroom he locked the door so it was only the three of them in there. _"Yankumi came to me today asking about Rob."_ Ryu says quietly. _"Did she talk to any of you?"_

Hayato looks at him for a moment and then nods. _"She was asking me about him. I told her all I knew, which isn't much and then told her to ask you."_ He tells Ryu in thought. Ryu looks at him and then turns away.

"_She asked me to tell her. But there is __**no**__ way I can tell her."_ Ryu says looking down. He was being stubborn, he didn't need people to worry about this. He didn't want people to know how he knew him, and it was all just an accident either way. He never really knew him, it was only things he was told and saw.

"_Ryu, you __**have**__ to tell someone."_ Tsuchi says obviously.

"_I can't. It's over and done with and there's no reason to ever bring it up again. Tasi would find out about it and then get suspicious of him. And then...who __**knows**__ what would happen. And if something happened to her because of me. I could never forgive myself."_ Ryu says quietly.

Tsuchi and Hayato exchange glances. They didn't understand why anything would happen to Tasi. Weren't they practically..family? But they didn't know Rob the way that Ryu did. After all Rob **was** Ryu's uncle, and he was **really **insane. That's why he knew that Rob was lying to Tasi when he said that he had made a mistake. Ryu put Rob into jail and then sent him out of the country, you don't just **forgive** someone for that.

Rob especially hated Ryu's step-dad, the one who caught him. Ryu looks at him watch and then decides that it was time to go back. As they were walking back to the table they noticed something. Someone was there, talking to Tasi and the others. And Kuma did not look very happy.

"_Ryu, why is Rob here?"_ Hayato asks in shock.

Ryu stares over at their table and sees Rob talking to them. 'I can't make a scene.' _"Don't say anything that will make us look suspicious." _Ryu warns. The other two nod as they walk back to the table.

Tasi notices them walking back and she smiles at them. She notices Rob looking up and staring at them. _"It's nice to see you all again."_ He says smiling. Tasi noticed something a little weird about it, but she didn't suspect anything. Ryu again goes and sits beside Hayato, which she **really** did not understand. Usually he would come and sit beside her when they were on a group date.

She sighs as Rob leaves, giving Ryu a look. She holds in her gasp and then turns away quickly. She says goodbye to him and then she turns to Rita and begins talking to her.

"Was it just me or did Rob give Ryu a look?" Rita asks in confusion. 'So Rita noticed it too?' Tasi nods and then looks around the table. Lexie was caught up in a conversation with Tsuchi. And Ryu and Hayato were having their own conversation. "It's weird, I don't remember Rob ever being like this..."

Tasi looks down, Ryu notices something about her face expression that worried him. _"Something's wrong with Tasi." _He whispers to Hayato.

Hayato glances at him and then sighs. _"And that could have __**nothing**__ to do with you ignoring her all night...right?"_ Hayato suggests obviously. Ryu stares at him in shock and then realizes that he has been ignoring her.

He sighs at his stupidity and gets up and goes and sits with her. She looks up at him and smiles. "I think they know him." Tasi says finishing her conversation with Rita.

"Well it seems like that doesn't it? The way they act whenever they even **see** him. Everything changes, from what I've seen anyways." Rita concludes as Ryu looks at the two girls.

Tasi nods and then turns towards Ryu. _"So you've decided to show up?" _She asks in a joking tone. He nods and smiles at her. But he was still worried. He didn't want Rob to do anything to her, or his friends...

Rob was driving back to the hotel where him and Kari were staying. He was thinking about the conversation he had about Ryu with Tasi. He didn't know his little...**nephew** was so grown up. He noticed he had changed a lot from when he sent him to jail.

All Rob really wanted, was to get revenge on Ryu. He hated him, and he would do **anything** to make him miserable. Even if it meant hurting his **precious** Tasi. Rob never thought of anyone else's feelings but his own. He **really** didn't care about what happened to Tasi, if he could get **her** out of the way, he'd be able to get the money he wanted from Kari.

Yes no one knew this, but Tasi's father, Ren, had **loads** if money that Rob knew about from years ago. His only goal was to get that money, and then leave this place. But he never expected that he'd have to come back to Japan before doing so. Too many people here knew what he did...and it was going to be a problem.

He got out his cell phone and started calling some of his buddies up to do a job for him. Of course since the guys would **never** question him or what his intensions were, they went right to work.

Rob was insane, yes. And many people knew about this, but no one would say anything. Yankumi was one of the people who knew about Rob. And that was only because she had to deal with him when they were younger. He had always made her angry getting into fights with Ren for no reason.

Ren was like a brother to her, and she had loved him. But he got married and left when he was only 18. Early, but her and her family had never said anything about it, they just all wanted him to be happy. But they **never **expected him to die. Not this early. And they were all wondering who did it, so Yankumi decided...she wouldn't stop until she found out.

And she realized that she still had to get the information she wanted about Rob, from Ryu.


End file.
